


Another

by hoodie22



Category: Mahou Shoujo Kazumi Magica, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Mahou shoujo Oriko Magica, Puella Magi Kazumi Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 32,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodie22/pseuds/hoodie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She woke up in a strange new place, but who was she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing and posting a fan fic

She was panting and cold laying naked on the floor , breathing with dificulties, she tried getting up before her arms gave in making the girl fall to the floor with a thud, her mind was in a daze and her eyes were adjusting to the dark she was in, she tried to lift herself up again her arms regainng some of her strength allowing her to stand up, her legs as weak as her arms were trembling, but she soldiered on, she tried clearing her thoughts as she wandered around. “my name…what was my name, oh I cant even remember that” The girl said to herself stumbling in the dark, she passed in front of a shattered window being ilimunated by moonlight, she saw her own face staring back at her and with that stare memories came flooding to her . “Madoka Kaname” Images of her friends and family came back to her, of her mom and dad and her little brother of her school and Hitomi and the transfer student and Mami the girls that introudced her to the world of magical girls and witches, alongisde Sayaka…Sayaka, she remembered Sayaka losing her mind, thinking she was a monster and dying, Sayaka being with the boy she gave everything for, Sayaka being with Kyoko the wild girl Mami introduced her to, she knew all those things happened, but it couldnt be, she remembered being at Sayaka’s funeral after she became a amonster, but the next day she was with her at school joking with her, more memories came to her, Homura having glasses and braids acting meek and shy, Homura with her hair down having a cold voice and attitude, Mami shooting her friends in a panic, Mami getting her head bit off by a terrifying monster, Mami eating cake with a small white haired girl, Homura killing her as an act of mercy, a shard of glass going through her killing her, two girls attacking the school, more painful memories came to her all conflicting with the others, her head felt as if she was being stabbed by a hundred nails, she saw her mom smiling at her, laughing with Sayaka, being held by Sayaka’s hand being crushed by it, her mom crying at how Madoka had grown distant from her, she began tumbling, Kyoko killing herself alongside Sayaka, Kyoko teaching her how to play dancing games…

"AH"

Madoka tripped on something she failed to see in her daze, in the shadows she saw a shape in the floor, a girl about her size laying on the ground.

"Oh I’m so sorry I i didnt saw you there, are you ok?" Madoka asked reaching out to the person on the floor, she grabbed the person and shaked her, the person didn’t reacted

"I’m sorry my name is Madoka Kaname I..I dont know where I am I hope you could tell me I…I…I’m sorry I’m really clumsy and my head hurts I didnt saw you…"

she touched the persons face, she felt a warm liquid, she saw her hand, it was red, blood

"Oh god, are you ok I’ll go get help, stay here ok" she said moving the person "everthing will be fi"

Her shaking moved the person into the moonlight, she finally had a clear look at the person face

it was her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She begins to look for a way out, what will she find instead?

She didn’t made a sound, her eyes were fixed on the other girl, her cold dead eyes, she had a large wound, it looked like an entry wound left by a bullet, right in the middle of her forehead, there was a small puddle of blood around her head, she could still see the fear in her face she began backing away, she tried going faster, she couldn’t even if she wanted to, she felt something brush her hand she was now afraid of turning around, fearing what she may find, she didnt wanted to keep seeing forward, the poor girl, that was identical to her, dead, she didnt knew what this place, it was really cold, and now every bit of curiosity she may have had was now replaced by fear, she kept craling backwards her hand reaching another wet part of the floor

"it’s raining, the ceiling is broken in someplaces maybe, maybe it’s that, it cant be, I…I wanna go…"

Before that thought could end she felt hair brush her hand, she slowly turned her head…to see another girl, she was lying face down, her pink hair stained red,she knew what was gonna happen,she tried not to, she did it anyway, turning the head of the dead girl revelead another face identical to her own, she was hyperventilaing now, she wanted to scream, she kept crawling away changing her direction, she felt tears form in her eyes, why was this happening to her, what is going on,she felt her hands touch air and fell a few meters down, there was a step, she couldnt had seen. moonlight iluminated this part of the building better allowing her to see better, she wished she hadn’t.

The room was littered with corpses, all identical to her, all sporting the same wounds as the last two she saw,she let out a scream, her adrenaline rose, she began running, she didnt knew where she was going, she just knew she had to get away, this couldnt be happening, this had to be a nightmare, a horrible nightmre, she just had to wake up, she slammed into a door in her frenzy, she didnt knew nor cared where this may take her she just wanted to leave, a flight of stairs was behind the door, they lead up, Madoka climbed them up in a rush slipping a few times hitting her shins, she finally reached the outside…

She feel down on her knees, she couldnt believe it,Mikatihara the city she knew all her life, the place she called home was devastated, buildings were torn apart, water flooded the streets and an unnatural feeling hit her.

She remembered this all of a sudden, arrows shot by her flying at the monster, she dived into it charging an attack, she died, she held Mami’s cold hand while telling Homura that she was her best friend, Homura crying as she prepared her gun, her head was spinning again she fell down again, it was too much.

"what is happening, what is happening, where are you guys…"

"OH NO"

She had completely forgotten about her friends, Homura, Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko, Nagisa, Hitomi…her family.

She stood up instantly, were they safe, did they escaped the devastation unharmed, she had to knew, all the thougts about the bulding left her mind she had to get to them…but how, she wasnt exaclty sure where she was, she was also running barefoot among debris, she hadnt felt anythig due to the adrenaline rush, once she stopped to think, she noticed her feet were sore and bleeding, she felt cold and remembered she had woken up naked, she looked among the wreckage for anything and found a white sheet among the rubble and proceded to wrap herself around it, she climbed a small pile of debris to get a betterview of the area, her feet didnt helped her, she had to rip parts of the sheet to make bandages for them (looking for better protection was not an option, she had to get to them)

She recognized the docks, she’d been there several times before,there was a quick route to Mami’s house from here, they always returned there after witch huntings…

"am I a magical girl?" her conflciting memories were messing with her head, she remembered contracting with Kyubey to save a cat, to save Homura, to save the city, to save everyone. she looked around for a ring or for a marking on her fingernail, nothing, she could try jumping and do one of those impressive leaps magical girls can achieve but she knew it could only end in broken bones, she climbed back down and set off to her destination...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finally arrives to a familiar place

The trip was hard, tiny rocks and shards of glass making sure her feet didn’t went unscathed, it had stopped raining and she heard the sounds of sirens in the distance, she thought Walpurgis must had been defeated, maybe Homura finally did it, maybe it was all over…Homura, she kept thinking about all her memories of her, there were too many for them to be of a single month.

after a long walk her feet were sore, she was struggling to keep up, but she finally saw it, Mami’s apartment, they usually gathered there after witch hunts, it made sense that they went there after what would be the biggest one ever, she could see the lights were on, hope sparked in her, the pain in her body was gone, she ran towards it, everything was gonna be alright finally,she climbed the stairs, her friends could help her,the sounds from within getting louder, it sounded like a party with laughter, she stopped before reaching the door as she saw someone emerge from it.

"HOMURA" she yelled tears began forming in her eyes.

The long haired girl turned around dressed in a plain lavender shirt and a white skirt, her face was that of shock, “but how, you…it…cant”

Madoka went to hug her, Homura was still speakless.

"Mado…but…" she sounded confused, Madoka’s worries were starting to return.

"Homura…is everything ok?"

"OI TRANSFER STUDENT, HURRY UP, WERE RUNNIG LOW ON FOOD HERE AND NAGISA AND KYOKO ARE GETTING ROWDY"

she recognized the voice as Sayaka, she wanted to go to her side, but Homura grabbed her arm and began walking.

"We have to move before they come out"

she took her down the stairs to a small garden in front that was within the apartment complex, it was lonely and badly iluminated,the smell of the still wet grass and flowers were pleasant it was also quite peaceful, with pretty roses and flowers she helped tend to, Mami had held tea parties there she had fond memories of. 

She hugged Homura once more “Homura, I’m scared, I dont know whats happening, I…I…woke up in this weird place…and…there were…” she felt a knot form up in her throat and tears were now blurring her vision “corpses, there we..” she couldnt do it, she held Homura closer, that gave her the comfort she needed “there were corpses, and they all looked like…me”

Madoka felt her friend’s hand on her shoulders “You…” the hands moved up till they reachded her throat “You werent meant to…”

She felt the hands closing around her throat and tightening.

"GAAck…Ho..mura…what are..you"

the other girl was closing her eyes, her voice cracking and her hands were strengthening their grip.

"You are…a mistake"

She never expected this words to come out of Homura’s mouth, she felt her head being lighter, she couldn’t breathe, her vision was blurry from the tears “Homura…please…stop…aaagh”

"She won’t find out, she doesn’t has to, it’s for the best"

Madoka couldn’t think of the meaning of Homura’s words, she felt all her remaining strength leave “Ho…mura…I’m..so…”

"SHUT UP, DON’T TALK DON’T USE HER VOICE JUST SHUT UP"

She could barely see her crying with her eyes closed, Madoka was to weak to do anything against that, she didnt knew what was happening, she couldn’t focus, her breathe was leaving her…

"HOMURA"

She was relased from Homura’s grip falling into the floor with a thud gasping for air.

"HOMURA ARE YOU OK I HEARD YOU SHOUT"

Madoka was panting, regaing her breath and wiping her eyes, she saw Homura froze in place taking this opurtinity to run, “that voice,it sounded familiar, it..it was too familiar” she thought she wanted to keep running but the voice was too much “HOMURA WHERE ARE YOU”

Her curiosuty got the best of her she went back and hid behind some bushes from where she could get a look, she was astounded by the scene before her eyes, she saw herself run towards Homura, she was wearing blue overalls that ended at the knees with over the knee socks and a pink t shirt underneath the over alls.

"Homura, are you ok I heard you…why are you crying…is it because of Sayaka, dont worry about her, she can be a bit forceful and rude sometimes, but she didn’t really meant that" the other Madoka said hugging Homura, Madoka was in shock, was she another of those girls in the building that somehow got away…a clone, a double…what was happening?.

"It’s nothing Madoka, please go back inside,I have to go, I…have to do something very important"

"but Homura, we are…ok…I understand…we can see each other at school tomorrow" the fake Madoka hugged Homura and gave her a small kiss on the forehead "I wanted to thank you again, we wouldnt be here tonight if it wasnt for you" Homura blushed visibly.

"Thank you Madoka you…you are too kind for someone like me, now please go, I guess they must be waiting for you" the fake girl smiled and hugged her once more, before running back into the house, Madoka was in shock she couldn’t move, how could it be, did someone made another of her and replaced her, why, who could do it? Kyubey? Homura had told her of it’s treachery, but Homura had just tried to kill her, just as her mind was racing looking for an answer to all this as she heard a click, the sound of a gun being loaded,

.”Don’t move…it won’t hurt”

Madoka ran, she knew she wasn’t smart but she wasnt dumb enough to let herself be killed, she thought of going home,”No, Homura might attack me there, Mama and Papa could be caught in her sights as well, what if the fake Madoka was there, she saw Homura appear before her in a blink making any other thought stop, she changed directions quickly heading to the disaster zone, plenty of people there could help her, Homura apperead again before her, she decided she had to think quickly, she kept going forward as Homura raised a gun, she rammed the girl making her drop her gun, her small frame apparently being stronger than she thought, she recovered and kept running reaching the debris once more, she lost sight of her pursuer she tried hearing any sirens, she could go look for cops or anything to get help, she felt a sudden pain on her knee, falling to the floor she looked down to see blood pouring out of it, Homura was once before her pointing the gun at her, she tried to stood up only yelling in pain, it was too much.

"I’m sorry, but I have to do this" spoke Homura as she pointed the gun at her, Madoka crawled back,she felt the floor give up and Homura becoming a distant figure as she fell down the hole


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She escaped,what will she do next?

She woke up, the air was warm she saw a faint light come from the hole she crashed through, she stood up best as she could, taking a look at her knee, it looked like the bullet had just pierced the skin, it still hurt like crazy whenever she tried to move it, she looked around, she knew this place it was a small mall, not the one she and her friends frecuented after school, she wasnt very familiar with it sadly, she wandered around limping, the sun still hadnt come out on it’s entierity, the rescue workers hadn’t been here yet, otherwise she would had been found, her thoughts kept coming back to the other Madoka, she seemed so happy and normal, she acted like if nothing was wrong, and Homura, did Homura knew, was the fake manipulating her in some way? Maybe it was a witch, maybe she was trapped in a barrier, she didnt remembered much about them so it was a possibility, she found a pharmacy and took some bandages and alcohol to her wounds, she knew she had to take care of them, they could get infected, then she wouldn’t need Homura to kill her, she poured some alcohol over her wound “GAAAAAAH”, it burned her,she had to keep going, she bandaged the wound and moved on, she spotted a clothing store the windows were broken allowing her to go inside, she took some clothes an oversized red hoodie, a blue skirt and some knee socks would do, she moved on to a shoe shop to look for something for her mangled feet taking a pair of white sneakers tying a pair of red shoelaces as ribbons around her hair “these have to do for now”, she felt bad doing this, she was looting, these people would return to their jobs after this was over and see stuff missing, she promised herself after this was over she’d come here and pay for all the things she took, she moved away from the broken down mall, considering all her options.

"I could go to the school, the teachers could help me, or go to mom’s job, talk to her while the fake me isn’t at home, is she even at my home, do my parents know she isn’t me" she sat down to think about all those things, maybe wait for the rescue people, try to get help from them, in the corner of her eye she spotted a sillouhete, that of a teenage girl her age she got up and sprinted away best as she could with her busted leg "How did she found me was she waiting for me?" she knocked as many things behind her as she could, try to slow her down at least, she ran until she couldnt move her leg anymore and sat down again in an alley, she was in Mikatihara again, the not destroyed part, it was a huge contrast, people kept their lives going after the disaster, it offered a relief, not many people died during Walpurgis Nacht and that she was likely to run into Homura again and that she wouldn’t start a shoot out in a busy street, before any other thought came to her, her stomach rumbled "well I havent had any food since I dont know when…I have no money either" food had to wait, she tried to keep her mind off it, thinking of her next move, ignoring her body claiming for food, she set her mind on the school, it was almost time for their usual break she had to go there quickly.

She reached the school seeing it only had taken minor damage during the attack, memories came up to her, of all the good times she had, how it all began when Homura arrived and she met Mami, Homura and Mami, Madoka would have a hard time admiting it but she was attracted to both girls, but Homura„ this was not the girl she had began falling for, why was she doing this, Homura would had given her life for Madoka, “she must have a good explanation for this, I’m sure”, Madoka limped towards the gate, she had taken more time than planned and arrived when the bell rang, releasing all the students, she hid around a tree hoping not to get caught by Homura, she spotted a head full of blue hair in the distance, Sayaka one of her oldest friends, she knew if anyone could help her out now was her, she was loyal and brave and was always there for her, they had each others back always (Sayaka having Madoka’s back more than Madoka had hers), she stepped out of her hiding spot ready to go to her.

"OI MADOKA"

"she saw me!! she knows I’m here,! this will be over soon,Sayaka will get Homura to explain herself and help me with the fake and I’ll be home in no time soon".

"SAYAK…"

"SAYAKA!"

Her shout interrumpted by an identical one, she saw the fake Madoka rush past her and her friend hug the fake girl, they played around next to Hitomi before they were joined by Mami and Homura, she knew she had to leave quickly before Homura saw her.

…

It was night, she was starving now, she was doing her best to ignore it but she was begining to cave in, even Nagisa’s cooking was begining to have some appeal and she only tossed several types of cheese into a microwave and hoped for the best, she was wandering aimlessly now, trying to stay away from places where Homura might be, or so she thought, she was in the backyard of her home, she didn’t meant to be here, her subconsius proably led her here, she began feeling nostalgic making more memories to come rushing into her head, of her childhood,how her dad teached her to cook, her mom helping her applu make up to herself for the first time, how she made a party for tatsuta when he was first brought home despite him not even knowing what home was.

She began walking towards a window, peeking through it, she saw her living rooma and the kitchen, they were having dinner, the smell of her dad’s cooking not helping her hunger, she bent over in pain hitting her head against the glass making her hood fall on her head, she managed to get a peak at the dinner table, her entire family was there alongside the other Madoka, she tried to be mad at her for taking her life, but she was just confused, did she knew she was hurting someone, what if she was being used and was innocent? She got snapped out of her thoughts by a sight she never knew she’d love so much, her little brother waving at her, she smiled and waved back. “Ma do ka” the boy said pointing at her. “Yes tatsu, she is here” Their dad said playfully holding the small boy’s finger. “Madooka” the boy kept pointing. “What is it tatsu?” She heard her double say to the boy. Everyone turned their head after a while where madoka stood, their faces of cheer suddenly turning to terror. “MADOKA CALL THE POLICE QUICKLY” her dad shouted and the pink haired girl scrambled to the phone, she saw her mom grab a vase and yell at her. “LISTEN YOU CREEP GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE I TEACH YOU A LESSON” Madoka was stunned why where they yelling at her, what was happening didn’t they recognized her? Her mom threw the vase at the window causing both to shatter with some shards scratching the young girl’s face, she saw her grab a bottle “GO AWAY NEXT TIME IM NOT MISSING” Madoka was scared, she wanted nothing more than to go to her and hug her and tell her everything but she ran instead, she panicked she was scared she kept running until the house was out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not alone anymore, is that good?

She lost track of time now, her wound didn’t hurt anymore, she hated what she had to do now, she was stealing most of the food she was eating from stands and shops, she felt awful doing it, but she had to, as much as she despised it, she had almost no time for sleep, whenever she tried she felt as if someone was watching, Homura most likely and she had to run, she fell on her knees in the middle of the street her stomach rumbling and demaning food.

"You have to eat, damn it" her blue haired friend told her.

"No, I can hold on a bit longer, I don’t have to"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN’T LOOK AT YOURSELF, YA NEED TO EAT MADOKA" the red haired girl said to her with a pocky on her mouth.

"I don’t want to steal again, I can resist"

"Madoka please, you need food, I promise when this is all over I’ll bake you a huge cake but please you have to" Mami said to her

"YOU HAVE TO DO IT OK, YOU NEED FOOD YOU CAN PAY LATER"

Kyoko said again.

"Ple..ease Madoka, have something to eat, you need it" a girl with braids and glasses told her.

"at least do it for us pleeease??" a small albino girl added.

"Ok if it’s for you guys" she said sighing and in resignation.

Madoka went into the store pulling her hoodie up to hide her face, walking between the aisles to avoid the gaze of the shopkeeper, it was a small store, making it hard to slip unnoticed, she finally reached the candies and snacks, packing as many as she could on her pockets before walking to the door, she tried not to cry or make it as obvious “I’m sorry I swear I’ll pay I’m sorry” she whispered as she was leaving.

"HEY KID"

Madoka froze in fear, she knew she had to run quickly.

"DONT THINK I HAVENT SEEN YOU"

"I’m sorryimsorryimsorryimsorry"

She began running while she repeated her apologies, she saw the shopkeeper run after her, she ran into a large a crowd to hide amongst them.

"imsorryimso."

"DAMN IT MADOKA YA GOTTA SHUT UP OR HE’LL FIND YOU"

"Imsorrysorry"

"Madoka please calm down, it’s ok I think weve lost him"

…

"Oi madoka it’s ok, you gotta eat now, we can go and pay him later"

Madoka remained silent ignoring her “friends”

"Kid ya gotta eat ok, ya got all this food dont waste it or I’ll have to shove it down your throat"

She just stared at the food she stole, they were her favorites but she didnt wanted to touch them, she was laying in the park she usually visited with her friends, she knew she was safe, it was school day so Homura was in the school alongside the fake Madoka, her mom was at work but she didnt wanted to go to her, she nearly got a vase to the face last time.

"Madoka, please, eat something this isn’t good for you, please" the meeker Homura told her pointing to the candies.

"sigh" she sat up and began eating them, she felt a relief on her body now that food was finally inside her, her mind was another matter entirely, she was racked with guilt, she was a thief now despite how much her "friends" told her how she had to.

Once her stomach was filled she stood up and began wandering around aimlessly once more. She arrived at the mall she used to frequent with her friends after school , she had to be careful to avoid security cameras and guards, she had taken some food from a shop here and even though she avoided an incident like the one earlier today she was sure she was seen, she walked in front of the dinner she and her friends hung out after school looking at it nostalgically

"SAYAKA BU-BUT HOW" Madoka looked at her Sayaka the one in her head that kept her company with a look of inquisitiveness, the "girl" stared back. "Didn’t that sounded like Hitomi to you?" the blue haired "girl" asked "It does…HITOMI AND SAYAKA ARE THERE"

"Gee thanks Madoka I won’t feel left out" her own Sayaka snarked at her. Madoka went inside covering her head with the hoodie as to not be seen by the cameras and patrons. She sat close to them thinking what to say,how to explain her situation, they were alone, no signs of Homura or the other Madoka around. "BUT…BUT YOU BOTH ARE GIRLS" "Relax Hito, it ain’t like Im proposing her marriage I just said I really liked her, sides I’ve seen how you see the transfer student" "I it’s not like that I…I just have an interest in her life specially after all you told me" "Told her?" Could have they possibly told Hitomi about the magical girls and witches, who else knew now, she kept eavesdropping pretending to fiddle through the menu. " Anyway I just don’t see what you and Madoka see in that creep" "Creep?" Asked Hitomi as if the insult was meant for her "Just look at her, she’s obsessed with Madoka, she looked like she nearly punched Nakazawa when he gave her that love letter the other day" Madoka couldn’t help but giggle and feel a bit bad at that story ignoring the fact that she meant the fake Madoka.

"OI IT’S BAD TO EAVESDROP"

Did she heard her, maybe it was a good time to talk to them, she stood up and began walking towards them, when she felt a hand in her shoulder,turning around she saw Homura the cold eyes Homura not the meek one residing in her head , fear flooded her “Ok don’t panic you can get out of this one” she heard Sayaka’s voice, not the one on the table however she knew she had to do something, she grabbed one of the salt shakers on the table and tossed it at Homura, the girl evaded it with no effort but now all the dinner was staring.

"RUN" all her "friends" yelled in unison.

"I MEANT GO TO SECURITY NOT MAKE A SCENE"

Homura began chasing after her, Madoka caught a glimpse of Sayaka standing up. She ran into a section of the mall being renovated, finding a hiding spot. “Ok kid, ya can make it, just chill don’t yell or do anything dumb” she heard Kyoko’s voice giving her advice. She spent there a few minutes before thinking it was safe

"Ok guys I’m going out wish me luck"

"NO WAIT SOME MORE" the braided Homura said in a worried tone. Madoka ignored her only to fell herself being slammed against a wall and a gun being pressed to her face. "Im sorry but I have to" "KICK HER OR DO SOMETHING MADOKA MADOKA DAMN IT DO SOMETHING" She was frozen, as much as she wanted to she couldn’t move, she closed her eyes bracing for the worst. "MADOKA PLEASE DO ANYTHING YOU CAN’T LET HER GET YOU" She heard a shot, thinking it was over, she kept breathing however, she felt her heartbeat, she heard more shots.

Opening her eyes she saw Homura being attacked by a monster not unlike a witch, but different, it looked like a massive bird but still had some defining human features, she wanted to run, but she couldn’t leave Homura there, what if she was killed and the witch got away and attacked more people, what if Homura was killed period.

"Are ya kidding, she was trying to kill you! You’re worried bout her?" Kyoko asked Madoka.

She ignored the question and grabbed a pipe, it was heavy and sturdy, she prepared to go attack the creature but strings shoot from the dark wrapping around her feet making her fall.

"Wha-at?" 

She was dragged away from the fight by the strings, she tried to hold on to anything but it was useless, she felt someone grab and carry her, her captor began leaping away from the fight and from the mall, before settling into a rooftop in the business district, Madoka was dizzy from all the movement, she looked up to see a girl around her age, she had white hair covered by a black cap, a large black dress that exposed some of her cleavage and a collar, she had black stockings and shoes alongside long deatached sleeves that reminded her of Mami’s, white circles connected in an intricate patter litered the girl’s outfit

"Madoka Kaname?" the girl spoke

"ye-es"

"I’ve been searching for you, my name is Kanna Hijiri, and I’m just like you, a hyades"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting a new friend

"Hya-Hyades?" 

Madoka asked,they had been walking for some time now

"My, you have been awfully quiet all this time" Kanna replied in a slightly mocking tone.

"I-I’m sorry, it’s just that I-"

"It’s ok, don’t worry about it, yes a Hyades, there a few of us in this world"

"This girl, she doesn’t looks trustworthy enough, be careful around her Madoka"

"I will Mami, but she can’t be that bad, she saved from that monster and Homura"

"excuse me?" Kanna asked "Who are you talking to?"

"eh it’s just, my friend Mami"

Kanna stared at Madoka looking no one besides her.

"huh, Mami then, boy you really got messed up in your brain didn’t you"

Madoka just stared at the ground and kept walking.

"We are here, this will be your new home Madoka" Kanna said as they arrived to an old building, it was full of large piles of cloth and fabric, she saw stuffing and sweing machines litter the place, it was dark and gloomy with cobwebs and dampness.

"It looks a bit bad but I’m sure you can make it comfortable enough"

"I’ve stayed at places better than this" Kyoko said in a mocking tone

"tha-thank you Kanna I’m sure we can make this place look better…anyway you were telling me…whats a hyades?"

"We are the half sisters of the pleiades, imperfect things created by greedy selfish people"

"Pleiades?"

"I’ll get to that"

"I don’t get it"

"Of course you don’t, let me put it in simple terms, we are clones, doubles, that other Madoka you probably have seen by now…"

"YES, the fake madoka is she a pleiades? who would want to replace me I’m not that special, and why are they-"

"Hyades, and no, you are, you are a duplicate of her, created to be a replacement or spare parts for her,and apparently you weren’t even needed for that"

"Wh-what? I can’t be a fake, I can’t"

"I see, you are having trouble believing me aren’t you you dumb girl?"

"Don’t listen to her Madoka, yo-you aren’t dumb" braided Homura said, Madoka was too distraught to listen.

"I can’t be…I can’t..I have all these memories"

"Implanted in you by her, what’s her name, ah yes,Homura, she just loved Madoka so much, I guess she wanted some around in case she died, she didn’t and you became useless"

Madoka was shocked, she didn’t wanted to believe all this

"No you are lying, why-why should I believe you"

Kanna grabbed her by her collar and pulled her closer.

"tsch, I thought this would be easier, stay here I’ll be back soon" Kanna said as she tossed Madoka away before leaping out of one of the windows.

Madoka was on the floor, she didn’t wanted to believe any of what she just heard, how could she be a fake, how did Homura even made clones of her in the first place

"do you think she was telling the truth"

"You have no reason to believe her Madoka" her blonde "friend" said

"Sides she seemed that she wasn’t all ok upstairs" Kyoko said with a pocky in her mouth.

"SHE HURT YOU MADOKA YOU HAVE TO RUN" the smaller girl said in a worried voice

"No…it’s ok, I have to stay here, maybe she’ll return and realize it was a mistake, besides she helped me against Homura and saved me."

all of her “friends” sighed, Madoka stood up and began wandering around her new “home”, she saw one of the rooms was turned into a makeshift bedroom, with a small futon and a pillow, there was a bathroom nearby, and nothing else, there was a cafeteria but it was empty, she told herself she wasn’t hungry, she spotted the pile of fabric and stuffing and thought she could do something with it to pass the time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> too good to be true

She woke up after a long night of working she rubbed her eyes and saw the result of her work, five stuffed animals a blue puppy with a clef hairpin, a red fox with a black bow on it’s head, a yellow bunny with a flower hairpin with a small white mouse by it’s side wearing a small cat hat and finally a black cat with “braided” hair (she had used beads to do them) and a pair of red glasses.  
“Well guys what do you think, I saw that Kanna looked at me weirdly when I talked to you and well I don’t know but anyway do you like it?”

There was silence.

 

“I guess you guys are still mad at me, I-I do deserve it I’m really sorry”

More silence.

“I know…I…I have no excuse, I’m sorry”

She stood up and wandered around the room, noticing a faint smell by the door, she opened the door and saw a small plastic bag with food inside, it was already heated,she figured out it came from Kanna she awaited advice from her friends but none came. She was finally happy to eat something she didn’t had to steal however, not to mention something warm, her face lit up with happiness.

"Yfu gfys shfould eaf somf" she said with her mouth still full.

Silence again.

"Come on Kyoko I know you want some"

She said as she took the food and waved it around the fox plushies face. It did not answered. “I’m sorry ok I’m just making you worry and I’m a bad friend and I-“

The door swung open revealing Kanna dressed in a t-shirt with long sleeves and shorts, with a beanie on covering her white hair.

"Madoka,come wi-" She saw Madoka wave food in the face of a group plushies that weren’t there the night before. "

So I see you kept yourself busy last night” she said as she walked towards Madoka.

"Ye-Yes I made them so other people could see them when I talk to them, uh, guys don’t be rude say hi"

There was silence yet again.

"Guys please, I’m sorry, th-they’ve been mad at me lately, it’s a really dumb thing I’m sorry Kanna"

"Oh is that so" Kanna said while picking the Homura cat.

"Maybe, they just need a firm hand to understand manners"

She began twisting the cat until she began to hear the fabric tear, Kanna tossed it aside, some of the stuffing lying in the floor. Madoka was speechless, she kneeled in front of the tattered plush cat, picking it up trying to hold it’s stuffing and put it back inside.

"I’m sorry madoka but it had to be done, teach your friends to be respectful to me, now stand up I have to show you something…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> memories

Madoka was worried sick, she couldn’t patch up Homura before they left, not to mention Kanna was taking her through the devastated Mikatihara (the rebuiliding efforts had begun so devastated was not a good way to call it now).

They finally arrived to an old building, it looked like it was already in bad shape even before Walpurgis arrived, Kanna opened a door with ease and Madoka saw a familiar corridor, it was the place she first escaped from.

"After you Madoka" she moved aside and signaled the girl to step in, Madoka refused, there was no way she’d go in there.

"What is it Madoka, Homura’s not gonna be in there, go in"

Madoka was begining to step away slowly “hnn I’d rather not too, I…I…” she turned around “Ka…Kanna can we do..do this other day…I..I don’t think…I can go theAAH”

She felt a pull on her hair and was shoved into the corridor.

"No Madoka, you didn’t believe me, and I’m just here to give you proof" and with that Kanna slammed the door shut, leaving them in darkness.

Madoka eyes widened as she hit the floor, she felt as if she was running again, seeing all the corpses once more, she felt Homura’s hand around her throat, she was breathing heavily now, tears had formed in her eyes.

A slap from Kanna snapped her out of it. 

"Get up, you think I’m gonna carry you around?"

Madoka stood up and began walking following Kanna.

They arrived at a place too familiar for Madoka, Kanna flipped some switches and the lights went up, revealing a pool full of corpses, , she spotted the corpses she saw when she first woke up that day, fresh as if they had died that same day.

"what’s going…Kanna….wh-what’s happening…I-I"

"let’s go take a closer look now"

"NO, I-I"

Kanna grabbed her firmly by her arm and began dragging her to the corpses, Madoka was resisting she didn’t wanted to go, she couldn’t go through it, she felt a pull and she was back on the floor next to one of the dead girls, she froze in place remembering how she first saw that same body showered in moonlight.

"K-Kan-Kanna I-I wanna go, p-please I-I wanna go"

Kanna kneeled right next to her, making her get closer to the corpse.

"She was made from a witch, just like you, where she got that material considering the original is still alive,is a good question I’m looking forward to ask her"

Madoka was still frozen in place, weeping and repeating her desire to get out of there.

"Look, here’s what I mean" Kanna said pulling Madoka near the corpse once again "see that black spot? She was begining to transform when she died, heh, what a waste"

Madoka was crying now, she wanted to be out of there as soon as possible, she felt another slap snapping her out of her state.

"Did you actually paid any attention?"

"Ye-Yes…I-I wanna go, c-can we p-please g-go"

"I guess we could, I hope this has been enough to convince you"

Madoka nodded “I-I j-just w-wanna go”

"Was it?"

"ye-yes"


	9. Chapter 9

Madoka was in the corner of her room, she was sitting down hugging her knees, she was still crying it had been too much for her, her face was red, it really hurt, her fingers were covered in small pricks, some of them were bleeding slightly.

"Y-You shouldn’t had Mado-Madoka" Homura said to her meekly, Madoka was not responding "It w-wasnt so serious" her body patched where Kanna ripped it open.

"You don’t believe her don’t you, I mean look at what she did to you!" Sayaka said to her. "She beat the crap out of you for no reason!"

"i-i’m pretty sure I deserved it, s-she gave me a place to st-stay and food" Madoka spoke up finally.

"DESERVED IT, SHE’S THE ONE THAT DESERVES GETTING THE SHIT BEATEN OUT OF HER FOR LAYIN A HAND ON YA" the small kyoko fox said.

"n-no, i’m sure I deserve all of this"

"WHAT NO, YOU ARE THE SWEETEST NO ONE DESERVES THIS, SPECIALLY NOT YOU" Nagisa spoke up.

"Homu…go-got hurt because o-of me"

"WHAT-I-IT WASN’T YOUR FAULT MADO-MADOKA I-I SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING TO KA-KANNA I-"

"it’s ok Homura, I don’t think she would have listened anyway"

"i-im sorry guys-i’ll talk to you guys tomorrow" she kissed all of the plushies good night and wrapped herself in a blanket.

…

She woke up, her face no lunger hurt and she had calmed down, she stood up rubbing her eyes.

"hey guys how are you, wan’t breakfast?"

"Madoka don’t worry about it, take care of yourself first" Mami said.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, WHAT ARE WE GETTING" "Kyofox" yelled in excitement.

"heh, i don’t know,let’s see" she walked up to the door opening it, finding another bag with warm food on it.

"you want to go first Kyoko?" she asked her plushie

"HELL YEAH I WA-OUCH WHAT?"

"Madoka needs food, she barely had any food lately and this is one of her first healthy meals in ages" Mami replied.

"uugh ok, but I need food too" 

"i really don’t need so many, you can have some"

"Nah it’s ok kid, ya go and eat that you’ve earned it"

"n-no I didn’t"

"just eat Madoka you need it" Sayaka spoke to her, Madoka complied and began eating her food, she felt so good, it had been rare for her to actually get warm food, she felt bad about poor Kyoko though.

…

She was talking to her friends when she heard a knock on the door, before she went to answer it slammed open revealing Kanna on the other side, dressed in her civilain clothes.

"Madoka did you enjoyed your breakfast?"

Madoka nodded happily.

"Don’t let your guard down, Madoka remember what we were talking about" "sayapup" told Madoka.

"uh…Kanna…Sayaka and I were talking and…uhh,how do you know all this stuff" Madoka held "Homucat between her arms after she asked the older girl.

"let me tell you a story Madoka, once upon a time there was an idiot who got hold of a gun, the idiot shot her friend, she then meet up with people even more stupid than her and as they were about to make the world a huge favor and took a dive of a building, some moron who called her self a "saint" saved them, and introudced them to this little white rat that granted them wishes"

"Kyubey?"

"Yes that pest" she said as she walked around the room circling Madoka, before pushing her to the ground, she fell on the futon making a thud.

"They all made wishes wasting their lives, but the idiot, she made the worse one, they were all selfish morons, but she was the worst, she couldn’t live with what she did" she kept circling her before reaching to grab sayapup.

"I wish that there was another me that wasn’t suffering" she said in a mocking tone, begining to grab the poor plushie harder, digging her fingernails in it.

"I came to be, and she forgot me, I was her plaything, just a doll for her dollhouse, that she could make a story for her to play out-" the stuffing was begining to come out of the pup.

"I…I don’t think…that was what she wanted…ma-maybe she just wanted to give someone the chance of being happy she didn’t had." Madoka replied before Kanna could end her tale.

There was a horrible ripping sound.

"SAYAKA" Madoka rushed to Kanna, but only recieved a punch in her stomach that made her kneel down in pain, Kanna tossed the halved plushie to the floor.

"You. Don’t. Know.Anything," Kanna angrily remarked.

Madoka grabbed her friend, tears were flowing out of her face as she scrambled to get all the stuffing and hold it all on her arms.

"You are like me, a reject, something some selfish beast made and forgot once we weren’t useful anymore, get that in your head" she said as she left the room slamming the door shut.

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from bad to worse

"Don’t worry yo-you’ll be alright i-i-i’m sorry i should have never spoken up i shoulnd’t had asked her i-i got you hurt i’m sorry i’m sorry" She was crying in a panic, she scrambled for her sweing supplies.

"Madoka it’s ok I’m gonna be alright, I’m sure you can fix me, but you gotta leave here, she hit you"

"i-i deserved it,i asked something i shouldn’t had"

"Madoka no, she hit you for no reason damn it you gotta get out of here now!" 

"n-no i-it was my f-fault i disrespected her"

"NO YOU DIDN’T OK S-SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO LAY A HAND ON YOU BEFORE LET ALONE HIT YOU" the small black cat intervened in the conversation.

"h-homura it’s all right seriously I’m ok, i-i gotta fix sayaka first" Madoka added as she began patching Sayapup’s tears and putting the stuffing back inside.

"Madoka she called you useless and a reject, are you seriously gonna let her talk to you like that"

"Yeah! she’s just being mean for no reason I mean how were you supposed to know it was a touchy subject" Mami and Nagisa barged into the conversation.

"That girl is crazy, ok, sides, what proof she gave you? Some facts she could had made up on the spot and shit you already knew, ya have no reason to believe that psycho"

Madoka stopped her work and sat silently for a while before resuming.

"i guess you are right, i have to ask more about it, i can’t be the fake one, i guess"

"Exactly, you need to get out of here, get help, hell you can even talk to the other Madoka maybe this is a huge misunderstanding, she might not even know she’s doing something bad and that she’s the real Madoka"

"i´ll do it guys, i-i have to do this first and…and wait for Kanna to calm down"

…

Madoka repaired Sayapup, it was not perfect, the seams were really obvious and had to use a different color, but it was good still, she spent all day in the room, not wanting to get out,not wanting to upset Kanna, despite how much her friends pushed her to escape from her.

….

Morning came and she stood up, greeting them all as she did so, once she opened the door she found no bag of food or anything at all, she heard her stomach rumble.

"she must be late that is all"

"Yeah or that psycho is punishing you for nothing"

"no, no she isn’t i-i’m sure she’s fighting a witch or something"

"speaking of, how convinient that that witch happened to attack so that Kanna could rescue you from Homura" 

"Sayaka has a point, besides that thing didn’t had a barrier that was weird" Nagisa said inquisitively.

"i-it was just a coincidence probably we just have to wait for her to show up with the food, and we can talk to her later about it, maybe she can take us to the other Madoka and talk this all over, have Homura see reason"

…

It was the next day, Kanna didn’t left food today either, Madoka was starting to feel weaker now.

"You gotta run, she’s gonna starve you" Sayaka insisted.

"n-no maybe something happened to her, maybe Homura caught up to her or…or…"

"Madoka this is your chance you have to run now" Mami said urgently.+

"n-no i’ll wait, i’ve gone longer without eating i’ll be fine"

…

Yet another day passed with no food and it was getting dark, Madoka had wandered around the building all day, it was really old, most of the metal was rusted and cobwebs littered the place, she spotted several doors, she pushed them slightly, but all were stuck in place, she saw a window on the top floor, the building could have only been 3 maybe 4 floors, there was a rusty fire escape besides it, after she was done she returned to her room ready to sleep, those plans were put to rest when she saw Kanna in the room playing with her friends.

Her heart stopped, she knew she wassn’t gonna be gentle with them and indeed, one of Mami’s ears had been torn, and she was twisting Kyoko around.

"K-Kanna, what is happening…what ar…"

"Oh madoka, I was waiting for you and I got bored, I thought I heard you yesterday say something about asking me questions, what do you wanted to know"

"oh right, how d-do you know I’m the double, and h-how do you know who did this, a-and you really didn’t told me how you knew"

Kyoko’s tail was ripped open on the top, Madoka felt her heart stopping once more.

"I thought you were gonna be faster in catching up, now think, hard as it might be for you, who’s been trying to kill you all this time"

"Ho-Homura, but she couldn’t had why"

"Pfft the girl is crazy and obsessed with Madoka, you know the real you" she put emphasis on those last words.

"ARE YOU REALLY GONNA LET HER DO THIS TO KYOKO AND INSULT YOU, MADOKA YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING"

"Those idiots I talked to you about, one of them died and her girlfriend couldn’t bear it so they cloned her from her own witch, somehow little miss psycopath got her hands on how to do it, still doesn’t explain how she got the witch material to make you and the other doubles" as she spoke she began pulling on Kyoko’s eyes.

"le-leave her alone please"

"What?" Kanna said in disbelief.

"she did nothing to you, j-j-just leave her alone"

"Oh, the reject is speaking up, this is good"

"i’m not a reject, i’m not a hyades, i’m M-Madoka Kaname I.-I go to Mikatihara middle school, my parents are Junko and Tomohisa and you are hurting my friends, a-and I want you to stop and I wa-wanna leave now" she was hyperventilating now, her hands were sweaty and shaken, she felt a rush.

"YEAH MADOKA YOU GO"

"YOU TELL THAT PSYCHO YOU AREN’T HAVING NONE OF HER CRAP"

"You’re doing great Madoka keep going"

"Y-you can do it Madoka, you’ll be home no time soon"

Kanna tossed Kyoko aside, she stood up walking towards Madoka and putting her hands on the smaller girl shoulders.

Madoka felt a blow to her stomach which took the breath from her forcing her to her knees.

"You don’t trust me then, huh" she followed her comment by closing her fist and launching it at Madoka’s face.

Madoka’s head was shaking she saw blood on the floor.

"You want more proof then" She kicked Madoka in her stomach which made her drop to the floor.

"We could go to her "freezer" again maybe you can find something in that pool" She gave another kick to Madoka, she was starting to cough heavily, she saw drops of blood hit the floor and tasted iron on her mouth, the mention of that place made her froze once more, she pictured Kanna tossing her with all those corpses.

"n-no"

"I DIDN’T HEAR THAT" She accentuated her comment with another kick, this time to her ribs.

"No"

Kanna moved in front of her, grabbing by her hair, she hoisted her infront of her, she looked calmed but her voice betrayed that.

"I’ll get you more proof and be grateful you are getting more food tomorrow I don’t want you dead"

Madoka was tossed to the floor on her back, she saw Kanna exit the room, stomping Nagisa on the way ouy “I’ll be back soon with your proof, I do this for you Madoka” She sounded like if she was doing her best to calm herself down ”I promise you you’ll have your life back, you gotta toughen up a bit first, all of this is for you” Kanna said to her, she slammed the door on her way out.

Madoka wrapped her arms around her legs, she was crying she didn’t bothered to hold back her tears, her body was in pain, she began whispering to her frieds “I’m sorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry”

"Ma-Madoka are you ok…oh god Madoka please answer"

"Madoka oh god, Madoka,MADOKA"

"Madoka please answer us are you ok, Madoka?"

"MADOKA SAY SOMETHING MADOKA?"

"imsorryimsorryimsorry…"


	11. Chapter 11

"You say something to her it’s your fault this happened"

"WHAT? How come it’s my fault, I wanted her to get away from her I didn’t knew that psycho would go so far, you were the one getting ripped open by her"

"Arguing between us will solve nothing, Madoka are you ok?"

Madoka was not responding, her eyes were puffy and red, she was still curled up, the blood on her face was a rusty color now.

"Ma-Madoka I’m sorry this is all my fault I should had done something to protect you"

"Madoka, please answer, we are all worried, say something please"

Madoka wouldn’t not answer.

"sigh, Madoka if you’re not gonna do something for you, at least do it for us, get up, relax she’s gone now, we are not hurt"

"yes you are,because I’m an idiot, i’m sorry guys, i-i shouldn’t had said anything,i-i´ll fix you ok, j-just…i’m sorry"

"Madoka dont apologize ok, she-SHE’S A MADMAN, SHE MADE YOU FUCKING BLEED FOR NO REASON" Sayaka was teeming with rage now.

"y-you heard her, she had a reason"

"YEAH BUT NOT A GOOD ONE, YOU NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HER„ SHE’S HURTING YOU"

"i-i have to fix you guys, you’ll be fine"

They all sighed in resignation, as Madoka stood up to get her sewing supplies.

She worked carefully and gracefully on them, she didn’t cared about her injuries, they were hurt because of her and least she could was help them, they had helped before and for now this was the best way to pay them, after a few hours of work she was done, her eyes felt heavy and her body was weak, she cuddled around them, kissing them in a friendly way before passing out, she felt a pat on the head as she fell asleep.

…

There was no food again, it had been 3 days since the last time food was brought to her, it seemed like if Kanna was punishing her for speaking up, she grimly accepted it, she had in mind that doing it again was a bad idea for the sake of her friends.

"Madoka, how are you feeling" Mami asked, her rumbling stomach answered for her.

"Madoka enough of this, we are getting out ok, get help and find proof you are not the fake one, kick Homura’s murdering ass on the way out…no offense Homura" the Homura cat just glanced shyly at them.

"None taken Sayaka"

"Yeah, maybe you and the other Madoka can become friends!" Nagisa said smiling at her.

"i-i don’t know guys, Ka-Kanna maybe is just going through a bad patch and i-"

"YA NOTHING WE’RE GETTING YA AWAY FROM LIL MISS REJECT OK, FIRST STEP GET UP AND EXPLORE THIS PLACE, THERE MUST BE A WAY OUT" Kyoko’s voice assertively resounded in the small room, Madoka stood up like if a spring was attached to her and set on her way, taking Sayaka, Mami and Kyoko with her.

…

"OOk, this may require a bit more planning"

They stood on the rooftop, from there they had a good look of their surroundings, her calculations had been wrong, the building was more than 5 floors, going up she counted ten.

"Kyoko, we’re not gonna jump"

"I thought this was shorter, how the hell did you counted less floors when you explored this place?" Kyoko’s asked with her usual lack of tact.

"i’m sorry, I told you I’m an idiot"

"It’s ok Madoka you probably were still shocked, manage to see something useful?"

"THERE’S A LADDER, THERE"

"It’s called a fire escape you moron, and we have to go down again if we want to go down there, also locked windows, remember you crap"

"Girls now is not the time for this" Mami intervened while scanning their surroundings, "there look, a payphone we can use that to get help!"

"People still use that, sides who we gonna call, the cops? Homura? Her parents?" 

Madoka was silent, the fresh air on her face and saw a sunset„she hadn’t seen one so beautiful before hit her, she felt a spark of optimism light up in her, she smiled at the relative peace of the moment.

"SAYAKA!"

"uuh, yes?"

"N-no the other Sayaka, the one that isn’t a pup, I’ll talk to her, she never really didn’t liked Homura, ma-maybe she can help us, I need to get to that phone"

She ran downstairs to the nearest window, it was locked, but she could see the fire escape behind it.

"Ok good we need to find a way to ope-"

"CRASH" Madoka punched the window, making her hand bleed, she climbed up the broken window into the fire escape descending as quickly as possible, as she began climbing down the last portion, the rusty bars gave up on her and broke sending her plumeting a meter or two down.

"I’m supposed to be the impulsive idiot, not you"

"Madoka you need to bandage your hand quickly"

"n-no I-I have to do this now what if Kanna returns and doesnt finds me"

"She ‘as a point tho"

Madoka ran to the payphone reciting Sayaka’s phone number in her head, she typed the number in, but nothing, she had no money to do it, whatever hope and optimism came to her was starting to abandon her, she felt physically sick and in pain, her vision became blurry, her head felt as it was being split open, her trembling legs began to fail her as she was holding to the phone.

"MADOKA YOU CANT GIVE UP, GO GET SOME CHANGE SOMEHOW"

Her friend’s word made her come to her senses, the pain went away, and she stood up best as she could.

"So what are we doing stealing a phone? tackling someone and takin their wallet or-you just pressing the button that gives back change aren’t you" Kyoko said with dissapointment.

Madoka digged with her fingers into the slot but nothing.

"Ok Madoka we need to think about somethi-"

Madoka grabbed a nearby rock and hit the slot until some coins came out interrupting Mami

"Or ya can just smash stuff, ya know kid I like ya when you get all assertive and shit"

She put some of them back again, hopefully she didn’t broke it, tears were forming, she didn’t knew if it was out sadness or hapiness, finally some ray of hope, had come to her, she typed in the numbers…

…

"uuuugh"

She was relaxing in her pajamas, watching tv, some dumb show about a kid in high school that fought monsters born from teenagers who fell into despair, she felt ripped off, mostly because she didn’t had a cool belt that gave her powers, she sould her soul instead and the monsters born from despair she fought couldn’t be befriended after defeat...well there was one exception however.

The phone ringing had ruined her good mood and her leisure time.

She sighed as she picked up the phone “Miki residence, Sayaka speaking who is it?”

"Sa-Sayaka?"

"Oh hey Madoka what’s up?"

"Y-YES, IT’S ME MADOKA"

"Uh duh…are you ok, you sound weird…"

"Y-yes don’t worry…I have to-to ask you something"

"what is it? You sure you’re ok you sound like crying"

"Seriously I-I’m fine,j-just listen" She heard her friend speak with a broken voice.

"sorry go ahead"

"I need to meet you, ok, I-I…something bad happened and-it’s gonna sound weird but-I-I need your help ok?"

Sayaka was getting worried.

"Are you ok, what happened?"

"It’s a long story j-just don’t call her"

"Her? Is someone hurting you, do I need to beat the shit out of someone" She said masking her nervousness with bravado.

"N-no sh-she’s not hurting me ok, I meant the other me"

"Other you? Madoka did someone drugged you, are you ok?"

"S-someone replaced me, she told me Homura did it but I-I don’t know"

"Madoka what’s going on, other you?"

"I-I have to go I think she’s returning can I meet you tomorrow at the mall, please?"

"Uh sure, at 1, is that ok?"

"Y-Y-YES I-IT’S OK, I’LL SEE YOU OK, J-just don’t take Homura or the other me I-i’m not ready to see them yet, t-thank you"

The call ended in a hurry, with the hanged tone replacing her friend’s voice.

"Kyoko I swear if this is a joke and you got Madoka into it I’m gon…" she saw the caller ID, it was from a public phone not Madoka’s.

"huh, this is getting weird"

…

She climbed back, having to re arrange some boxes on the alley to boost her up the broken ladder and going into the window, she walked into her room, she stopped dead on her tracks.

Kanna was there.

"Madoka I got your proof, where were you while I was hard at work"

She had a pack of papers in her hand, she strutted into the room sitting down near the plushies, Madoka heart skipped a beat.

"I-was playing hide and seek, Sayaka and Kyoko sure are tough to beat"

"Huh maybe if they had shorter legs they wouldn’t be able to go so far and hide, wanna me to do it"

"NO-I-i mean, no i-it’s ok, it’s fun" she gave a fake smile best she could.

"Come sit, I wanna show you something"

She obeyed and sat down next to her, Kanna showed her a small thing she was carrying amongst the papers she was holding on her hands.

"H.A.log March 16th-May 3"

It was a small note book, a bit battered.

"Go, read it"

“March 16th:

Was released from the hospital, I’m begining this project, it’s a viable alternative to the time loops, the information obtained on previous loops through contact with other magical girl groups proved to be a ray of hope, Madoka I’ll save you as unorthodox as this may be”

She kept reading through several entries, detailing how she found an abandoned warehouse that could serve her needs and moved equipment there.

"March 21st:

The witch material I obtained from Kriemhild Gretchen will prove to be invaluable during this undertaking, the pleiades saints used the material form michuru’s witch to create their Kazumi, implanting memories will be another issue entirely”

no, it couldn’t be she could have falsified Homura’s handwritng somehow, it couldn’t be.

“March 22nd:

The first clone is being produced, she is looking identical to her, she has all of her features, i feel bad she’s no longer unique but if the worst comes to pass, she will be again.”

"March 23rd:

A most unusual encounter, Mami Tomoe survived her battle with the dessert witch, unusally instead of a grief seed a magical girl apperead, she appears to be harmless and Madoka likes her, I took the oportunity to grab some information and more matter from her witch form remainings, I’m running out of kriemhilds, this’ll have to be an alternative”

Did she meant Nagisa? Did Homura did weird experiments to Nagisa to make the doubles?

“March 28th:

NO, MIKI CONTRACTING WAS BAD ENOUGH BUT MADOKA CONTRACTED TO SAVE HER AND TOMOE FROM DESPAIR AND TURNING INTO WITCHES, SHE RUINED EVERYTHING, I MUST PUSH FORWARD”

"March 28th addendum:tossed Kyubey into an industrial fan, was relaxing expirience, must repeat in the future"

Did she contracted, she couldn’t remember, she kept on reading.

“April 1st,

First batch is complete, none showed the signs of deterioration “Kazumi” showed for the pleiades, finding a way to implant memories”

"April 2nd:

Had to resort to external aid, Yuuri, magical girl from Kazamino helped me inplant the memories, I gave her guns and explosives in return she promised to keep my secret, she said she was after “the bitch who used her” when asked what her purpouses were”

Yuuri?”

"Another of those morons, don’t mind her"

“April 12:

She’s coming, I’m dividing my time between training with the “Holy Sestetto” and working on them, it’s my only hope now, I must save her”

"April 12 addendum: Tomoe is such a child, Sayaka was bad enough but Tomoe is getting closer to Madoka she might endanger her"

"Wow what a spiteful bitch, no wonder she disposed of you as soon as she could"

"i-im not fake, she did not disposed of me d-dont, call her that"

"Keep reading"

“April 18th:

They are ready, hectic days, Kure and Mikune attacked us, we repelled them, Kure lost an arm and an eye before being forced to retreat, Kyoko is a good ally, I hope she lives this time”

"April 20th:

They are as perfect as her”

"April 28th:

I can’t do this, I can’t bear to see it, she’ll die, but I’m preprared, she will be saved”

"April 30th:

Today is the day, maybe I should confess tell her how I feel, no, she might be distracted during the battle, I must not”

"April 30th:

WE DID IT, I DONT KNOW HOW, SHE-SHE IS ALIVE, SHE IS ALRIGHT WE ARE ALL, I-I WAS SO HAPPY I HUGGED MIKI, MADOKA SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEk, I DID IT, I KEPT HER SAFE, I SAVED HER”

"May 2nd:

Tomoe is preparing a celebration, I will attend, Madoka asked me to, she’s been busy helping the rescue efforts anyway she can, she’s so good I don’t deserve her, however I have a job to do, they are no longer needed and Madoka must not know of their existance, her reaction cannot be expected, disgust must likely, she cannot know”

"May 2nd addendum: One survived, how I do not know, it was already painful enough, seeing those angelical faces go out, but she must not be allowed to keep going, she must not know, that thing must perish"

Madoka’s face was pale, she did not wanted to believe a word she read.

"THIS PROVES NOTHING MADOKA, DON’T TRUST HER"

"Ye-yeah Ma-madoka don’t let her fill your mind your lies"

"How-how do I know you-you didn’t made this, Kanna" Madoka spoke as she put herself between Kanna and the plushies.

Kanna grabbed her by the throat with one hand, her other hand exposing her stomach, Madoka gasped horryfied at this.

"YOU TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU LUNATIC" Homura shouted at her, to no avail, Kanna pulled her closer.

"Look down, see those black things on you, theyre not bruises, they’re signs, of what you and I are, monsters, I can stop you from becoming one and getting your life back, just do as I say ok"

"MADOKA YOU ARE NOT A WITCH YOU’RE MY FRIEND DONT LISTEN TO HER"

Madoka stared in disbelief, she didn’t wanted to believe Kanna she couldn’t.

"i-i am, not a-GAAAH"

Kanna tightnened her grip

"YOU ARE MADOKA, YOU ARE LIKE ME, WE NEED EACH OTHER AND YOU ARE NOT HELPING ME, I WANT YOU TO BE ALRIGHT AND YOU ARE JUST MAKING THINGS DIFFICULT FOR ME"

She tossed Madoka on the floor, Madoka could see tears on Kanna’s eyes which she quickly wiped away.

"K-Kanna I-" 

"SHUT UP" She yelled stepping violently on Madoka’s knee making the smaller girl yell.

"WE ARE MONSTERS…REJECTS AND I WANT YOU TO DRILL THAT INTO YOUR DENSE HEAD…look Madoka I do not want to do this to you, you…you force my hand…I’ll bring you food tomorrow I promise, we’ll be alright"

She left the room, leaving Madoka clutching her arms again, she was crying it had been to much for her to bear, she knew it, she was the fake, she was a reject.

"MADOKA PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, YOU ARE NOT THE FAKE ONE"

"i-i am,i-"

"NO, YOU AREN’T, AND IF YOU ARE NOT THE REAL ONE WHAT, YOU ARE A GREAT GIRL REAL OR NO"

"n-no I’m a thief, a failure, a replacement that was never needed"

"YOU’RE GONNA SEE SAYAKA THINKING LIKE THAT TOMORROW"

Madoka’s had forgotten about her.

"n-no, i-I have to-to see her"

"THAT’S THE SPIRIT KID, CHEER UP, YOU AIN’T A MONSTER YOU ARE A GOOD KID, I AINT KNOWN YOU FOR LONG BUT I KNOW YOU ARE A GOOD KID, OK NOW GET SOME REST WE SEEIN HER TOMORROW"

"y-yes, we’re gonna see Sayaka!"

"SHE CAN HELP YOU CLEAR ALL THAT STUFF"

"gee I feel so l loved right now"

…


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reunion

"I can’t believe you dragged me here"

She was less than thrilled when Sayaka aprocahed her, she gave no details she seemed nervous however.

"You won’t even tell me what was so important you made me miss school"

"Listen Hitomi, I honestly don’t know what the hell is going on, I’ve beem pretty honest with you and Kyosuke but I-I really have no way to explain this"

"Start from the top"

"Got a call from someone who sounded like Madoka she sounded really shaken up, and well she asked me to meet her here"

"…"

"DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT I HAVE NO CLUE EITHER"

"Have you considered that Kyoko may have been pranking you?"

"Yeah I thought so, if it’s a prank she won’t have the end of it I assure you"

They had been waiting for almost an hour at the mall, dressed in normal clothing instead of their uniforms, Hitomi hated skipping school for this nonsense.

"We should just go, I’ve had enough of this"

"I don’t know what pisses me off more that Kyoko made this lame prank or that she got Madoka to partici-"

"SAYAKA, SAYAKA I’M HERE"

They saw a girl in a tattered red hoodie run towards them with a limp, the girl jumped and hugged Sayaka, she saw she had a backpack with a small black cat with braids and glasses.

"SAYAKA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH I-I’M SO HAPPY I-I…"

She took her hood down revealing a head full of pink hair, she had some cuts and bruises on her face, and a blackened eye, in a face identical to Madoka’s, she looked noticiably thinner than Madoka however and her eyes looked incredibly sad.

"Madoka…Madoka this isnt funny, what are you doing?"

"W-what i-i…I’m not joking…i-I need help"

"Madoka, you can tell Kyoko this joke is over, it is not funny we missed school for this" Hitomi said coldly to the girl.

"n-no I-I…" she was hyperventilating.

Both girls were startying to worry, what was happening.

The small girl sat down on a nearby bench taking out her cat plushie and hugging it tightly.

"i-i-i knew this was a bad idea Homura i-i…"

They looked at each other in confussion and whispered

"Sayaka, what is happening?"

"I don’t know, but we should help her"

"She may be going too far with this joke"

"I really don’t think that’s Madoka Hitomi"

"What?"

"I don’t know something seems off"

"You talk to her"

"WHAT?"

"You brought me here besides you talked to her before"

" *sighs¨* ok, I’ll go"

She began aproaching the girl carefully, she was hugging her stuffed cat and talking to it, Sayaka was really cautious now.

"Hey, are you ok, I’m sorry if I was a jerk I thought you were playing a prank on me, it’s just that you really look a lot like a friend and well I don’t know I…"

"Sayaka it’s me Madoka, we-we talked yesterday remember"

Her voice was identical, the tears in her eyes were returning and said voice had began to crack.

"You-you were the girl who talked to me the one about the other Madoka"

"yes! I-I thought you may be able to help me, but i-i think I’m just bothering you aren’t i…i’ll go i’m sorry"

"NO WAIT! I-I…listen you look like you havent eaten a thing in days, why don’t we get ya something to eat, Hitomi’s treating" she said with a short lived smile which was soon taken away by a nudge from her friend.

The pink haired girl smiled at her as she hugged her.

…

She was eating enthusiasticly only stopping to offer her stuffed cat some food, Hitomi was thankful this was an all you can eat buffet and didn’t had to pay for each individual dish.

Sayaka was dumbfounded by everything the girl just told her, how she woke up in a dark building, surrounded by corpses, how Homura tried to kill her and how she was being taken care off by a girl, from the looks of it, she had been doing an awful job at it, she also handed to her a small notebook that was Homura’s, detailing her efforts to create a double of Madoka, which this girl claimed the Madoka she’s been with for the past months was a fake one.

"Uh, listen, Madoka, I-I" She felt so weird calling this girl Madoka, "I-it’s not that I don’t believe you, I mean I’ve seen some crazy stuff for a while now, but, I don’t know this is a bit hard to swallow, but listen, I can take you to Madoka and-"

"Sayaka a word please, excuse us Madoka"

the girl just stared and nodded while she kept eating.

"What is it Hitomi"

"Are you really gonna take that girl to Madoka she could be dangerous!"

"Yeah, cos I look at that girl and think sociopathic killer"

"You’d be exposing her to a danger"

"Look at her, she looks like someone beat the crap out of her, and Homura might be looking this girl to do god knows what to her"

"I don’t think she’d do that"

"You read that freaking notebook, she’s batshit crazy!"

"Sayaka!, I have an idea let’s go"

They returned to the table, the girl had refilled her plate.

"So, Madoka, taking you to the other you right now would be a risky move, she might be with Homura and we need more proof, could you take us, to the building where all the other ones are?"

"w-what..,i-i…"

"Hitomi what the hell?" Sayaka whispered to her friend.

"I really can’t endanger a friend based on a notebook that may be forged, had you thought about that"

"Who might want to hurt Madoka and go this length?"

"The eyepatch girl that attacked us before…?" 

"Ok you have a point but look at her"

The poor girl was hyperventilating frozen in place, whispering something to her plushie.

Hitomi looked at Sayaka.

"*sigh* Listen Madoka, just take us there, I trust you I really do, and if you are worrying about Homura or someone else hurting, remember that you have the hero of justice by your side!" Sayaka reassured her showing the girl her ring finger and the mark in her nail that said she was a magical girl.

The girl began calming down, smiling at Sayaka,.

"o-ok, t-thank you Sayaka, i-i-i’m sorry if i’m causing you any troubles"

"You aren’t Madoka, don’t worry about it, just finish that and let’s go" Sayaka said smiling back at the girl.

Hitomi just sat there annoyed


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> investigating

"It was you the one that tossed that salt shaker at Homura that day?"

"Y-yes, why?"

"Nothing really, hehe"

"Sayaka that’s not nice"

They’ve been walking for a while now, the girl had trouble walking, she knew it probably came from her “caretaker” and not from a fall as she said, she had avoided questions all the time, she managed to see her bruises, including some pretty gross ones that looked more like black patches on her skin.

"Hey…Madoka, wanna ride?

"Huh-GAH"

Sayaka picked the girl up, carrying her on her back, she didn’t wanted to see her strain her leg more, if this girl was a Madoka she knew she wouldn’t stop hearing how she was to heavy to be carried and how she didn’t wanted Sayaka to tire.

"Sayaka, it’s ok I-I can’t walk it doesn’t hurt I promise…no Homura, really it doesn’t hurt…I wasn’t crying because of that earlier"

Sayaka and Hitomi tossed each a look, they were really weirded out by the chats she had with the stuffed animal.

"Listen, it’s allright, I’m fairly strong ok" she said with a smile to comfort the strange girl "Anyway I wanted to ask, you got any idea what was up with that thing at the mall the day you ran into Homura?"

"The witch?"

"Yeah, I wouldn’t call her that really, funny thing, after we beat it, it just kinda exploded and suddenly a girl was laying in the floor unconscious and the grief seed, it messed up us, we couldn’t use it to cleanse our soul gems?"

"Huh, that’s peculiar…WAIT HITOMI-"

"I know, they told me everything after Kyosuke and I were trapped in one of those barriers, Sayaka and Madoka came to our rescue with those girls"

"I-I did that?"

"Madoka exactly what do you remember?"

The girl was silent for a moment before grabbing her head in pain, Sayaka could swear she saw another of those black bruises appear on her hand.

"I-I remember a lot of things, I remember you-you-you died, several times, I-I cou’dn’t help you" her voice was cracking again and she pulled herself closer to Sayaka "i’m sorry, i’m no good"

"Hey, I’m alive ain’t I, relax, it’s all good"

"I-I guess, i-it’s just that I’ve been useless and causing trouble for all my friends"

"Huh?"

"They got hurt because of me"

"They?" Hitomi asked breaking her silence.

"Yeah!, They’ve been with me for a while now, they are a lot like you!"

"Like that crazy transfer student cat you got there hanging?"

"she doesn’t know, and I guess Homura had a good reason for tha-, i meant the other Homura, no, I’m not mad at you" She said to her stuffed cat "She says she is not crazy"

"Uh-hu, sorry Homura" Sayaka gave a half hearted apology.

…

"we-we’re here" The girl said, her voice shaky.

They stood before a broken down building, it had become dark obscuring the inside and something was just off about it, Sayaka set the girl down, she was panicking and hyperventilating once more, she was clutching the cat for dear life.

"Hey, just tell me where we have to go, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to"

"i-it’s ok, i-i’ll go wi-with you, it’s pretty scary down there"

"You think an ally of justice like me fears anything" she said striking a dramatic pose like the ones her shows usually had, putting on a show of bravery to calm down the frightened girl.

"H-heroe’s need a sidekick d-don’t they? It’s ok Sayaka i-i can do it" the girl said with a faint smile, her voice still a bit shaky.

Hitomi rolled her eyes at her friends behaviour.

"Ok let’s go Madoka, remember, if you feel af-feel you can’t go on it’s ok"

"Let’s just get this over with" Hitomi said, masking her own nervousness with annoyance.

…

The three girls walked down the buildings until they reached a door, it’s hinges broken but it still was in place, the girl was trembling and burying her face in the cats belly.

"Madoka, please stay here, you don’t have to go, let me take care of it"

She nooded behind the cat.

"ok let’s go Hitomi"

"ME TOO?"

"You wanted more proof didn’t you?"

"sigh, let’s go"

They walked into a room covered in darkness, a small flash of light apperaed as Sayaka’s ring became her soul gem.

"Hitomi it’s about to get really bright right now, so shut your eyes for a second"

"Sayaka that made no-AGH"

Her soul gem lit up the room with a blue light, this place seemed bigger inside than on the outside, they wandered around for some moments, before Hitomi tripped on something and fell.

"Good one Hitomi, I had never thought of looking for stuff on the floor"

"Sayaka it’s not funny help me u…"

"Hitomi?"

Silence flooded the room as Sayaka looked down to her friend, she felt sick just by looking, she stepped back tripping on something like her friend,looking at it, it was the same, she wanted to vomit, she really didn’t knew what she was expecting, but it wasn’t as horrible as this.

Several corpses laying in the floor, all of them looked like her best friend, she saw Madoka’s corpse with bullet holes in their terrified faces.

"w-what the fuck is happening"

Hitomi let out a scream of terror that Sayaka quickly silenced.

"Calm down, we don’t-we don’t need her freaking out even more"

"B-bu-but, what’s going on, w-what’s happening, i-is-i"

"Hitomi,c-calm down, we…oh god what the fuck"

"Ok, I believe her, let’s go with Madoka, the real one, just please let’s go"

"Hi-Hitomi look" Sayaka said pointing at one of the corpses.

"You are not making me look, under any cirscumstance"

"They have the same weird marks se has"

"huh?"

"The brusies the really freaky ones-"

"AAAAAAAH"

a scream was heard from the outside of the room, it was the girl.

"Hitomi stay here!" She said rushing out of the room.

"Like hell I will!" she said taking a nearby rusty pipe, abandoning her usual decorum and running after her friend.

Sayaka bursted through the door seeing someone grabbing the girl by the throat.

"YOU LET HER GO, OR I-SHIT"

A volley of blasts from muskets went directly at her, she managed to dodge them, moving gracefully through them almost as if she was dancing while a blue light wrapped her body, transforming her clothes into her magical girl outfit and taking a sword out to deflect the blasts going at Hitomi.

"LET HER GO"

The figure tossed Madoka behind her making her land with a loud bang, she saw a series of circles light up in her body first green then red, a spear apperead in a flash of red light in her hand.

"Kyoko?"

Before she could continue the spear broke down in several segments launching at Sayaka, slashing her arm making her bleed.

"OK I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU LET HER GO AND STOP THIS RIGHT NOW" 

The blue warrior rushed at her opponent in a flash, her blade multiplying behind her, stopping a few steps before reaching the attacker lifting her arm making the row of blades fly at her, the circles shone red again, with a group of diamonds linking with each other forming a barrier which shielded her from the storm of blades, the barrier exploded sending Sayaka flying back covered in cuts caused by her own blades and the razor sharp diamonds, before she hit the wall behind her, she turned around using the wall to propell herself towards her attacker grabbing some a pair of the swords flying towards her managing to pass her oponent and slash her across the chest producing a large amount of blood, following it by a series of blows to the face the other girl did not deflect finishing her assault with a knee to her stomach.

She drew another blade to continue, the circles lit up purple this time, making her dissapear, she felt several bullets pass through her, Hitomi and Madoka screamed in terror at this, she fell to the floor, the attacking girl producing a sword in a flash of blue light, she prepared to strike down Sayaka, as the sword moved closer to her, Sayaka sprang into action slicing the other girl’s throat splashing blood everywhere, she tackled the attacker, grabbing to her and puncing her ribs, she knew she wouldn’t die, she didn’t wanted her to die, she wanted her to be exhausted so she could get answers, she was ready to fight all night if needed, she felt her stomach being hit by the other girl’s knee.

"YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THAT, I’VE TAKEN WORS-"

She felt a spear go through her heart, impaling her,she saw the barrel of a gun in her face, she saw a flash afterwards.

"STILL GOING?"

She grabbed the other girl by the throat pressing as she felt her attackers fingers on her eyes pressing hard.

No one would let go off the other, she didn’t felt a thing at all, all the time she was hitting the spear with her legs managing to break it and release herself from the grasp.

"-I’M NOT DONE YET"

She saw a yellow flash as ribbons passed her.

"MISSED YOU IDIOT"

"wasn’t for you"

she had forgotten Hitomi was still there, one of the ribbons grasped her friend’s neck lifting her up strangling her, Hitomi fought against the ribbon best as she could trying to pry it away from her to no avail, she saw her gasping for air.

"these are"

She felt the ribbons wrap around her limbs, she felt the pull of them and heard her arms dislocate from it’s place, she didn’t mind and tried to break free from it, another ribbon snaking to her throat, she felt it crushing her throat, she tried to insult the attacker to no avail, she couldn’t form the words, she felt her vision go black, as she heard Madoka’s voice shouting and becoming fainter.

"NO DON’T HURT THEM I’LL GO WITH YOU, PLEAse dont…dont…"


	14. Chapter 14

Kanna tossed Madoka angrily at the floor of her room, she saw her friends torn open and missing limbs,her eyes widened in terror she tried going to them however before she could reach them she felt Kanna’s feet stomping her head, making everything spin once she lifted her foot.

"K-ka-"

"SHUT UP"

She felt Kanna foot striking her stomacH.

"i-i-i-"

Another kick from Kanna silenced her.

"DON’T EVEN SAY IT, I KNOW YOU AREN’T SORRY, I-I, WHY-WHAT WE’RE YOU DOING"

She kept going,each kick harder than the last.

"k-k" She couldn’t form words now and Kanna wouldn’t stop her attack.

"I-YOU NEED ME, WE HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER DON’T YOU GET IT, YOU THINK SHE WAS GONNA TAKE YOU TO THE REAL MADOKA? YOU THINK THEY WOUD HAVE ACCEPTED YOU, YOU ARE A MONSTER, A REJECT, I-I..WHAT DO YOU NEED TO GET THAT INTO THAT EMPTY HEAD OF YOURS"

Madoka was terrified, she didn’t tried to fight back she know it would only get worse if she did and her friends couldn’t take more of whatever Kanna would to them.

She stopped getting down at madoka’s level clutching her throat in one hand.

"I-I-you’ll get it, you’ll get it…" 

She could feel a tear land on her face.

…

She was coming around again, slowly opening her eyes, she couldn’t see well, she just saw blurrs and shapes.

"sayaka…sayaka…"

She heard a familiar voice calling her name, she could make out red from what her broken eyes could see.

"SAYAKA DAMN IT WAKE UP" she felt a heavy slap on her face.

"GAaH" She bolted up, panting, she focused on her eyes, they were filled with blue light and she could see clear as day, or as clear as the darkness she was in, she looked around to see Hitomi standing up, touching her neck and in front of her was Kyoko, using a grief seed to clean her soul gem.

"Sayaka what the hell happened to ya? This thing was almost completely dark an…an what the hell is this place?"

"I-" she was interrupted by a sudden coughing fit "I-it’s a long story, where is Madoka?"

"We’ve been looking all over the place for ya and greenie ,your mom is worried sick, what the hell happened here?"

"Not that one, shit right, you don’t know"

"Don’t know what?"

"I told you it’s a long story"

"I ain’t going nowhere if ya don’t tell me-seriously what the hell look at yourself for christ sakes"

Sayaka took a moment to take out her phone and direct the camera at her, she saw in the screen her face was full of cuts and large rings of dried blood surrounded her eyes.

"Been doin the whole "I feel no pain thing right? That ain’t good trust me"

Sayaka was paying no attention to her friend going to Hitomi’s side applying magic to her neck to make the bruise dissapear, Hitomi quickly clinged to Sayaka, hugging her in return and stroking her hair reassuringly, she could hear her whimpering.

"WILL ANYONE TELL ME WHAT THE SHIT JUST HAPPENED"

"GIVE US A MOMENT OK, SHE NEARLY DIED, YOU MORON"

Kyoko rolled her eyes and took out a pack of candies.

"Don’t worry Hitomi, it’s all ok, she’s gone, you’ll be ok"

"Hey gree-Hitomi, want some?" Kyoko extended the box of candies towards Hitomi a bit reluctantly.

"Just say yes" Sayaka whispered to Hitomi, "That means she likes you"

Hitomi separated from Sayaka with surprise “s-she likes me?”

"You’re kinda cute but not my type, now just shut up and eat"

Hitomi grabbed some candy from the box and ate them flustered, Sayaka taking Kyoko aside as she ate.

"Ok I gotta show you something, you’re not telling this to Madoka or Mami and especially DO, NOT, TELL, HOMURA"

Kyoko nodded confusedly with a moutfull of candy.

…

Madoka was on the floor, her face covered in bruises and dried blood, she couldn’t open one of her eyes due to how badly swollen it was,more of the black spots apperead on her body despite her not noticing them.

"M-Madoka please say something to us are you ok?" Mami asked, concern filling her voice.

Madoka layed there clutching her chest with one hand.

"MADOKA, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING, MADOKA PLEASE BE OK" Nagisa’s voice sounded on the verge of tears.

"Madoka stand up we have to get you out of her before she does something crazy again" Sayaka was hurriedly trying to get her friend to respond somehow.

"M-Madoka, I-I, we can do something about it don’t worry you’ll be ok, just please say something…"

"I’LL KILL HER, THAT BITCH…HOW…I’LL KILL HER" the small shredded fox was furious.

Madoka just stared at the ceiling ignoring everything her friends had to say her other hand holding a bloody needle…

…


	15. Chapter 15

"So…W-what do you think" She did her best to hide her nausea at the room she was in, her friend staying silently looking at the scene before her.

"Are ya sure it was Homura?"

"Who else goes around shooting everyone?"

"Mami, but she ain’t the type to gun down a bunch of helpless girls"

Kyoko was surprisingly calm for the situation, she took out her phone snapping pictures of the room and it’s content.

"What are-what are you doing?"

"Getting proof, we’re taking this to Mami and Madoka, they have to know, sides, what makes you think Homura won’t burn them down or something to hide the evidence, she was gonna kill that girl according to you"

"Yeaah, about the first part, I’m not entirely sure it’s the best idea to let them know yet"

"Why the hell not?"

"She-she asked me not to"

"You are too trustful, it might be a trap"

"You said we should tell Mami" Sayaka retorted angrily at Kyoko who had opened a box of Pockys putting one on her mouth.

"I said tell them not lead them to her idiot"

"Just-ugh,…you didn’t saw her ok, it was, that girl was Madoka, she lookd like her acted like her, talked like her, but, she was beaten up and starved, she was talking to a stuffed animal! God knows what that girl might be doing to her to leave her like that, I can’t go on knowing she might get hurt"

Kyoko rolled her eyes and her voice went up.

"Stop playing the hero, just because greenie back there took violin boy that means you are gonna look someone else to white knight"

"WHAT, it’s not that ok, s-she just looked like she needed help"

"And in goes Sayaka "the hero of justice" Goin all alone to rescue her, she thanks you and you are suddenly a big great hero, maybe violin changes his mind about moneybags and-"

"SHUT UP OK, Y-you have no clue ok, I-I just want to help so-her"

Sayaka’s voice was starting to lose any shred of bravado it had before.

"Anyway how can you be eating at a time like this and be so calm you-"

"uh g-girls?" Hitomi’s voice could be heard from the other room, interrupting them.

They abandonedthe room, Kyoko staying a couple of moments after Sayaka had left kneeling besides one of the corpses and closing it’s eyes whispering something at it.

"What is it Hitomi?"

She was reading Homura’s journal paying close attention, “Sakura, you are from Kazamino right”

"Yeah, what bout it?" She asked while entering the room "Call me Sakura again and ya lose some teeth, get it"

Hitomi ignored the empty threat tossed at her “Did you ever heard of these “Pleiades saints?”

"Yeah, ran into one of them once, tried huntin in my turf, had to teach er a lesson, did not see her again after that, I’m glad, kid was full of ‘er self and all righteous, she was like an annoyin Mami"

"Your turf?" Sayaka said chuckling.

"Yeah, most other girls knew not to go in there, had to threaten some and they’d get it, others like the pleiades brat needed some teeth knocked out to dig that into their skulls" she said as she leaned into a wall making her best to look "cool".

"Anyway, Sakura I was wondering if you could take us to Kazamino"

"What?" Sayaka and Kyoko were dumbfounded by this request.

"This books mentons them, perhaps they know something about this whole thing, they may even know the girl that-that attacked us, they may have answers"

"You sure, I think we should go looking for the other Madoka"

"The girl clearly outmatches you two, and since Sayaka doesn’t wants to involve the others going to other sources for reinforcements seems like the logical choice, either that or you let me contract and give assistance"

"Like hell you contracting, we go tomorrow at sunrise" Kyoko said angrily and demanding, storming out of the room.

"Kyoko…don’t tell them ok"

"*sighs* I won’t, it’ll end badly I just know"

Hitomi gave a small grin to Sayaka, “That was easy”

-…

"This is a bad idea" They were on the train, Sayaka sleeping, resting her head on Hitomi’s legs, she didn’t got any sleep she told Hitomi earlier she spent all night tracking down the other Madoka only going home to change her clothing, Kyoko stared at her angrily from the other side of the cabin, she was only thinking that this was her second day of missing school, her parents would demand answers, her teachers, her grades would fail,she was nearly murdered yesterday what was she thinking!

"Oi, Hitomi, I talked to my contact in Kazamino, she says she can take us to the pleiades, she’ll met us there…Hitomi?"

Hitomi was staring at Sayaka, she hadn’t blinked in a while.

"Ya know, we can switch spots if you like"

"WH-WHAT NO-no I- that would be rude and Sayaka would be awaken"

Kyoko tossed her head back and sighed. “Ya know nevermind, listen, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell ya…about Sayaka and yourself”

"What is it Sakura?"

"I..I don’t know what do you guys have goin and if it makes Sayaka happy, i-it’s ok for me and I get that you don’t want anyone to know yet, maybe your folks don’t like that kind of stuff, just don’t hurt ‘er ok?

Hitomi was really confused by all this, before she said anything the speaker sounded “Now arriving at Kazamino city, now arriving at Kazamino city” waking Sayaka up, her face was still battered from last night deciding to not waste too much magic on healing minor wounds.

"We arrived?" She said in a groogy voice.

"Yes we did now let’s move quickly now!" Hitomi said worriedly bolting up and tossing Sayaka aside before running out of the train, Sayaka looked at her before looking at Kyoko.

"What the hell did I missed?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new and old friends

They waited in a hotel room Hitomi had rented (she was clearly distressed by the fact she had no way to properly explain this to her parents), Kyoko just layed on the bed watching TV and eating snacks, she couldn’t stop pacing around the room nervously.

"Could ya cut it, I can’t focus"

"KYOKO WE’RE NOT ON VACATION, I’M WASTING TIME HERE WHEN I COULD BE LOOKING FOR MADOKA…THE OTHER MADOKA!"

"This is a mess, I’m gonna be kicked from my house what will I do-"

"HITOMI CALM DOWN PLEASE"

"SERIOUSLY SAYAKA, I’M TRYING TO WATCH-"

"THIS IS SERIOUS KYOKO I DON’T CARE-JUST FOCUS DAMN IT"

"I KNOW HOW SERIOUS THIS IS OK, I’M JUST FUCKING RELAZING"

"Oh god my life is over"

"HITOMI FO-"

A knock on the door ended the discussion, Kyoko stood up eagerly “it’s her” she opened the door and a small green haired girl jumped to her arms, she was wearing yellow decorations on her hair, forming pigtails and green dress.

"Kyoki!"

"Yuma! Man I missed ya so much" Kyoko said smiling at the younguer girl "Listen I’m sorry I kinda left ya here alone but I was afraid ya got hurt with all the walpurgis nacht stuff and-"

"It’s ok! I’m fine-" The girl turned to see Sayaka and Hitomi staring in confusion at her, Sayaka smiling and waving nervously at her.

"Kyo, who are they?"

"Oh right, Yuma meet Sayaka Miki, she’s the dumb one I told you about!"

"Oh! You talked about her!"

"Really what did she said heh Yuma?" Sayaka asked devilishly.

"That you were a really cool and lo-" Kyoko covering her mouth, "Yuma I’ll give you a candy if you don’t end that sentence"

Yuma nooded and went to Kyoko’s bag taking a box of pockys from it.

"And this is Hitomi, uuh, say hi to Hitomi"

"Hpllop Phtomi" Yuma said with a mouth full of candy.

"uuh hello miss…"

"Chitose!" She replied swalloing all the candy in one big gulp.

Hitomi extended her hand which Yuma grabbed and shook excitedly.

"Anyway kid, you found em?"

"Not really, they have a certain territory they hunt an they been hunting a witch for a while, I found it yesterday and they’ll probably go for it tonight, we can ambush them there tonight…"

"Good idea, any other thing you picked up kid?"

"Ummm, they have an incubator!"

"Yeah that rat hangs around us too, what’s new about it?"

"it’s black!"

…

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO IN"

"Don’t worry Hitomi, magical girl Yuma will protect you!"

"Yeah have a lil faith in us"

"Oi Hitomi don’t worry when have I failed you" Sayaka wrapped her cape around her friend.

They walked into the barrier, reality became non existant inside, a mess of colors and shapes that barely resembled a path and a street leading to what it seemed like a burning house.

"Ok Yuma ready?"

"Yeep!" She said her body wrapped in a green glow before revealing her outfit, a cat hat with a green dress with a large sleigh bell on the collar and a large white stripe going through the middle,deatached sleeves and mittens on her arms and a pair of boots on her feet finished the ensemble, she produced a large mace

"Ready!"

They rushed towards the house being attacked by shapes in the form of schoolgirls holding them down and clawing at them, Yuma spinned her mace clearing a path for them, Kyoko tackled the “door” attacking a pair of familars that resembled school girls weilding large golden saws, Kyoko jumped on them her spear segmenting and circling the creatures tying them.

"SAYAKA NOW" 

The blue clad girl produced several swords from her cape giving one to her defenseless friend producing a bubble around her surrounded with musical notes, she ran towards them, launching the swords at them destroying the familars, they ran to the center of the barrier where they came under the assault of a a large pair of hands, chained together, they thrusted at them the girls barely avoiding the attack, Kyoko formed a barrier of linked diamonds around the witch binding it.

"YUMA, SAYAKA NOW" The girls lunged at the beast, they didn’t expected it to break free grabbing both girls, crushing them in their grip.

"NO" Kyoko jumped at the creature the familars intecepting her and catching her, she heard Hitomi’s scream, Sayaka’s protection must had faded away, she tried to break free, the hands lunged at her, she saw the end coming…she closed her eyes and prepared for the impact…

"SPARARE BENEDETTO"

A blast of energy destroyed the familairs, a blurr of black went towards the hands destroying it’s fingers with a strike from a cross shaped staff.

A familiar sneaked up behind Kyoko, it was quickly taken out by a blast from Hitomi of all people, she was holding a musket that resembled Mami’s.

"You must be new to all this, let me handle this one girls" She jumped, her staff glowing brightly.

"TIRO…"

The glow was released as several beams of light spiraled out of them.

"FINALEEE"

The blasts struck the witch and the barrier making it collpase in a bright explosion, everything returning to normal, a small object fell to the ground, a grief seed.

The girl walked past it, she was wearing a revealing tank top and a cape, with a small skirt and pointy shoes, long deatched sleeves, all in black with small white spheres hanging from them, with a witches hat to finish her look.

She took a bow, taking of her hat showing her messy black hair.

"Hello! My name is Kazumi Subaru and in the name of the pleaides saints it’s a pleasure to meet you!"


	17. Chapter 17

They jumped through the rooftops of Kazamino, Sayaka carrying Hitomi on her back clinging to her friend for dear life.

"Sosososo do you know her?" Kazumi broke the silence.

"Who?"

"A magical girl!" 

"Ya do realize we know a lot of magical girls ya gotta be more specific"

"She’s tall and uses rifles and has blonde hair and I was told she lived in Mikatihara"

"Uh ya mean Mami?"

"YOU DO KNOW HER? CAN YOU INTRODUCE HER TO ME I’VE BEEN WANTING TO TALK TO HER" Kazumi stopped and began hopping excitedly on the rooftop, her stop was so sudden they almost lost their balance and fell, Hitomi was gripping Sayaka in fear.

"Calm down Kazumi, you promised to take us to your friends first" Sayaka said calming her down.

"oook, but you gotta promise we’re saying her later!" Kazumi said dejected.

"I promise, just take us, I think your friends can help us with something"

Kazumi jumped to the rooftop in front of her excitedly “we’re almost there ok! Hurry up!

…

"We’re here!" Kazumi landed gracefully on the ground from a tall building.

"WAIT NO WAIT I’LL USE THE STAAAAAAIRS!"

Sayaka, Kyoko and Yuma landed as well changing their clothes back to their regular street clothes, Hitomi shaking not letting go of Sayaka.

"D-don’t, do that, ever, again"

"Relax, it was the fastest way to get here"

Kazumi opened the gate running to the door, taking her hat off and rumaging inside it finally pulling out a keyring, they walked towards her, looking at the girl looki for the right key in the cartoonishly large ring.

"FOUND IT!" She opened the door, barging in, it was a huge house, almost a mansion a mix of japanese and eurpoean style, it’s inside as vast as the outside. "GUYS, I’M HOME I BROUGHT FRIENDS, REMEMBER TO BEHAVE!"

"Sayaka I swear to god if she begins talking to a stuffed cat I’m out of here" Hitomi whispered to her friend.

"Stuffed cat?" Kyoko glanced at them.

"Nevermind I’ll tell you later"

Kazumi’s outfit changed to a white blouse with black shorts and small black socks, they all had left their shoes next to the door.

A small creature that looked like a cat rushed and jumped at Kazumi’s arm nuzzling in them, before turning it’s attention to the group, they noticed it’s long apendages growing from it’s neck, a red oval on it’s forehead and deep red eyes.

"Hello girls, Kazumi I see you’ve made new friends, are they gonna join us as well?"

"INCUBATOR" Sayaka yelled drawing her sword from her ring pointing it at the incubator “I knew you had something to do with all of this, what are you directly torturing people now?”

"WAIT NO, HE’S NOT LIKE HIM, HE’S GOOD, JUBEY IS BETTER THAN HIM"

"Jubey?" The four girls asked in unison.

"I thought you told me it's name was Kyubey Sayaka"

"Jubey, it stands for subordinate.or junior incubator if you will" A voice was heard from the stairs, a familar voice Sayaka recognized.

“wasn’t for you” She remembered her encounter with whoever took Madoka, she remembered a face she saw holding the musket the brief glimpse she managed to get…the same face she saw come down from the stairs, the incubator jumped at the girl’s shoulder.

"My name is Nikko Kanna, a pleasure to me-" before she could finish Sayaka was next to her "Excited to meet me I se-GAH!

Sayaka punched her making her drop to the floor the incubator falling as well, before putting her foot on her throat pointing a sword at her.

"Where. did. you. took. her?" Sayaka demanded towards Nikko.

"W-Gaah-What?" The girl answered in grunts. "I-don’t k-GAHCK" Sayaka had changed to her magical girl form pressing her heel into the girls, Kazumi looked in horror at the attack on her friend.

"Nikko!" The incubator jumped at Sayaka in a vain attempt to defend the girl being intercepted by Yuma before it could reach them.

"You aren’t going anywhere you little ra-cat thingy"

"YOU TWO STOP IT-" Kazumi rushed towards them, but was topped at spearpoint by Kyoko.

"SAYAKA WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING?"

"She’s the girl that attacked me and Hitomi, and kidnapped the other Madoka"

"I-ggg-What?" The heel kept pressing onto Nikko’s throat.

"SHE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING, LET HER GO!"

"She attacked my friends and may be hurting a poor girl"

"WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE"

Kyoko tossed her phone at Kazumi “Those”

"A phone?"

"Look at the pictures ya moron!"

Kazumi took a glance at the phone, her eyes fixated on the pictures it was showing “…no…i-it can’t”

"HEY DIDN’T YOU HEARD THE LADY, LEAVE HER ALONE"

Sayaka was tackled by a girl wearing a soccer uniform, which quickly transformed into a long sleeved hoodie and knee high boots, Nikko coughed in relief.

"SO YOU’RE HELPING HER? YOU TAKE TURNS TORTURING HER OR WHAT?" Sayaka shouted at her attacker elbowing her in the stomach making her fall back.

"Torturing he-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" she said as a glowing ball of energy formed around her feet and she kicked it towards Sayaka, she sliced it, tossing a sword at her slashing the girl’s leg making her stumble, she dashed at her slashing more with her blades, the soccer player deflecting them with her remaining good leg.

"HITOMI GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, YUMA LET’S GO" Kyoko left Kazumi while Hitomi ran towards the door, Yuma transformed as well drawing her weapon, they were stopped by the sudden apperance of a girl with a nun like outfit holding a book.

"Stop right there, or we’ll be forced to attack"

"PFFT, YA HAVE A BOOK, WHAT DO YA THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN"

The girl flipped kicking Kyoko in the process making her drop face first in the floor, when she turned around she a spear pointing at her face.

"The hell…"

Sayaka kept the assault on the soccer player launching swords and slashes at her “You’re gonna tire eventually you sicko…” Sayaka taunted her opponent.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" Nikko yelled as light went through her body giving her a paratrooper uniform cut off at the the arms and legs deataching the sleeves and pants by an inch and a cap and googles on her head, a crowbar appearing on her hand, running towards Sayaka slamming her head with it.

Hitomi ran back into the room punching Nikko to no avail, she was swatted aside with ease.

Kazumi saw the fight, her eyes were tearful now, it was too much.

"…no…"

Another girl arrived with a purple outfit and a beret weilding a riding crop she used to direct lighting at Yuma, incapacitating her, the recently arrived girl ran towards Kazumi grabbing her and taking her to another room.

"WHY WERE YOU JUST STANDING THERE, NIKKO WAS GETTING KILLED…KAZUMI…"

"…not again…"

"Kazumi whats wrong?"

Kazumi ran towards the battle transforming and slamming her staff on the ground creating a shower of sparks around everyone that blinded them for a short time.

"STOP NOW!"

Everyone stood silently.

"Guys, Kanna, she’s not death"


	18. Chapter 18

"YOU WHAT?" The quartet asked in unison and surprise.

" A clone or Hyades as Kanna calls us" Kazumi said a bit shyly, before standing up and going to the kitchen.

More girls had joined them, one with a large skirt and poofy hair holding a teddy bear, which only reminded Sayaka she was wasting time here instead of rescuing Madoka and another wearing a white blouse and a flowing large white skirt, Kazumi had made them all food, Sayaka hadn’t touched hers she was thinking about other things, Kyoko and Yuma used this oportunity to steal it right benath her nose.

Kazumi emerged with a large tray with ice cream on it setting it down on the table sitting down and continuing her explanation.

"I died sometime ago, at least the original me did, she was Michiru Kazusa, they cloned her several times, each time she died they restarted the process" She spoke with calmness not apropiate for the subject, the rest of the group looking

"Why did they died?" Hitomi asked the question everyone else was too afraid to ask.

"They became witches" Nikko barged into the conversation with a sad tone.

"W-what?"

"They became witches, they couldn’t bear their true nature"

"I almost became one," Kazumi added grimly "I managed to found something to clinge too, not wanting to be Michuru, become who I am now, it helped me"

"She saved us all" Saki, a girl with almost white hair and round glasses added.

"But why did you guys did it?" Yuma asked confusedly.

"I-I couldn’t bear to see her die, it became harder each time, we did some pretty awful things…"

"Like what?" Sayaka asked with indignation.

All of the girls were silent.

"They killed Magical girls" Kazumi finally broke the silence.

"WHAT" The quartet said,Sayaka, Kyoko and Yuma quickly transforming and drawing their weapons., Kazumi jumped in fron of them.

"NO WAIT THEY STOPPED"

"THEY KILLED PEOPLE AND YOU ARE DEFENDING THEM?" Sayaka was indignant.

"WE DID IT TO SAVE THEM FROM THEIR FATES, THEY WEREN’T DEAD ANYWAY JUST SUSPENDED, WE DID THE RIGHT THING FOR THEIR OWN GOOD AND KAZUMI’S" Nikko objected angrily.

"WE WERE KILLERS NIKKO ACCEPT IT" Kaoru the soccer player intervened, the rest remained silent.

"WE DID WHAT WE HAD TO DO, FOR KAZUMI FO-"

"DON’T USE ME AS AN EXCUSE, DON’T DO IT"

"NIKKO YOU SHUT UP NOW"

"WHAT IS IT SAKI? SUDDENLY YOU HAVE SUCH A CONSCIENCE NOW-"

"I HAD A GOOD REASON YOU WENT AND PERVERTED IT"

"YOU COULD HAD STOPPED US ANYTIME YOU WANTED TO, BUT YOU JUST KEPT GOING FOR HER" Satomi the girl in white yelled, barging in.

"DON’T YOU DARE TALK TO ME MURDERER"

"MURDERER? YOU WERE THE WORST OF US, YOU-"

The girls were fighting amongst themselves now, Kazumi, the white haired girl, Saki, and Nikko were the ones whose voices were the loudest, the girl with the teddy bear ,mirai, and the girl that looked like a nun, now dressed normally in a white sweater and red scarf, she had a pensive look on her face.

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT DROVE US TO THIS, BECAUSE YOU LOVED MICHIRU SO MUCH"

Saki threw a punch at Satomi “DON’T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME”

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP, I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE DID BUT THERE’S A GIRL ALONE WITH A MURDEROUS PSYCOPATH AND IF YOU ARE REALLY GOOD PEOPLE THEN YOU ARE GONNA GO AND SAVE HER"

Hitomi had lost her usual composture, standing up with anger in her voice.

"NOW, IF YOU WOULD PLEASE LET KAZUMI END HER STORY"

Everyone stood silently, Sayaka and Kyoko in shock at this behaviour neither knew.

"Now, Miss Subaru, would you please…"

"Uh…ok…so where was I, oh right, when I was at my lowest point, a girl attacked us, Kanna Hijiri, she had been behind attacks that turned regular people into witches-"

"Wait, when those witches were defeated, did they turned back into humans" Sayaka interrupted Kazumi.

"You faced them?" Kaoru asked the confused Sayaka.

"Two of them, long story, just go on"

"Ok so, this girl, Kanna, she tried turning me against them, she told me I was a hyades, she was turning them into witches, saying how we would wipe out humans and magical girls for their sins and how we’d make artifical magical girls, who’d replace them and it was a mess, I fought her, giving my grief seed to save my friends-"

"WAIT, YA HAD A GRIEF SEED?" 

"Yeah, I was pretty much a witch, I made a contract to become a magical girl and save everyone, I fought Kanna, she made a massive witch and I thought she had died alongside the witch"

"And Kanna, how come she is right there-"

"I’m not Kanna, she-I made her, I wanted someone to live the life I never could, no regrets or sadness, she threw that away and wanted me dead, she wasted a life *sigh* I-I’ll take care of her"

"No, I’ll deal with her, I have a score to settle with the psycho anyway, so, those black spots on her-" Sayaka was asking as she was interrupted.

"BLACK SPOTS? SHE’S TURNING" Kazumi said worriedly.

"Then I have no time, Kyoko stay with the pleiades and Hitomi, keep them from murdering anyone I have to save Madoka!" Sayaka said as she stood up and sprinted to the door and out the house.

"WHAT, SAYAKA YA MORON GET BACK HERE, UUGH"


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a friendly chat

Sayaka arrived to the train as it was leaving, she went to an empty compartment, she flopped down on one of the seats, she took out her phone and dialed.

"Hello?" 

"Oh hi Sayaka, what’s up?" Madoka, the one she knew all her life picked up, it felt so weird hearing her voice now so cheery and happy, she could only picture that poor beaten up girl.

"Oi Madoka, listen, this is gonna sound weird, but *sigh* I need you to keep Homura busy"

"umm, what? Why?"

"Just do it, be with here all time, take her to slumber parties to the movies I don’t know"

"Sayaka is everything ok? You sound weird"

"Yeah I am, it’s just, just do it,ok *sigh*"

"I will! Don’t worry about it, maybe I can use this as a chance to get Homura and Mami together, you know they haven’t getting along well and maybe this would be a good chance for them to know each other better"

"Yeah, do that, don’t tell her I talked to you tho"

"huh? umm..ok, gee Sayaka you’ve been kinda weird lately"

"I’m fine Madoka just do it"

"Sorry…I will, take care ok"

"I will, don’t worry about it, later…you be careful around Homura ok?"

"ok? anyway byebye!"

Sayaka slouched on her seat putting her palms on her face, wanting only peace and quiet while she thought how to track down and rescue the other Madoka, she still didn’t knew how Kanna pulled off all those tricks, she was sure she could take on her now that she left Hitomi safe with Kyoko…

"Shit I left them with a bunch of murderers didn’t I"

"THEY STOPPED KILLING PEOPLE"

"WHAT THE HELL"

Kazumi popped up from behind her, leaping to the seat she was on, Jubey was wrapped around her neck like a feather boa.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I thought it was pretty dangerous for you to go and face Kanna by yourself, besides that girl might need emotional help and where else are you gonna get someone with first hand expirience at being a clone for someone?"

"Huh, I guess you have a point…still, I have to do this, she was my responsability and she’s hurt now I have to save her"

"Responsability?"

"huh?"

"Why do you view her as your responsblity?"

"I promised her I’d help her and I have to protect her"

"You don’t have to do it alone you know, she’s not gonna think of you as less noble for going in with someone else"

"What do you even care anyway it’s not like you know her"

"and you do?"

Sayaka had trouble coming up with an answer.

"She’s Madoka, of course I know her"

"No she isn’t, as much as it pains her, she’s someone different, someone unique and great in her own right, those memories she has aren’t hers and tell me once you rescued her what were you gonna do?"

"I-huh-"

"We’re you just gonna hand her over to Madoka and let her figure it out?"

"WHAT OF COURSE I WASN’T-shut up, if you’re gonna help me we have to agree on a couple of things, one Mikatihara is my city I call the shots" Kazumi rolled her eyes at Sayaka’s posturing.

"Two, I don’t want any incubators near…anyone"

"Jubey is not like them!"

"I understand your concern Sayaka Miki, but I assure I have no intentions on assisting them on their missions"

"Yeah sure,anyway about the whole, you know, having a grief seed and pseudo witches stuff, Madoka doesn’t has one"

"Weird, she’s supposed to have one to live, who made her you left before you could tell us anything really"

"Yeah about that, there’s this girl called Homura, she’s obsessed with Madoka, I read a joirnal she had, where she says she made her in case the actual one got killed fighting walpurgis nacht"

"Hold on, you were the ones that fought Walpurgis and lived?"

"Yeeeah how do you know?"

"Are you kidding me it’s all over the internet!"

"How?"

"There’s this girl Elly she has a blog, people post about magical girl things on it, nevermind, you also mentioned something about two pseudo witches…"

"Yeah one was like the one you talked about, she had no barrier aand at first thought it was a familiar it attacked when Madoka was near us…the double, the other one was a weird case"

"How so?"

"It had a full on barrier and familiars, we defeated it and a small girl popped out of it instead of a grief seed, she was scared and said how someone had done weird things to her but couldn’t remember, I’m starting to think Kanna was behind it"

"A most likely theory Sayaka Miki and a most peculiar being, has she demonstrated any extraordinary trait of any kind?"

"You shut up"

Kazumi pulled the small creauture into a tight hug “I’m sure she didn’t meant it don’t worry”

Sayaka was dumbfounded by the affection Kazumi gave to it, to her surprise the incubator nuzzled Kazumi like if it was a pet or something.

"Ok this is the plan, we split up and look for her, if either runs into Kanna we take her to a spot where both of us can fight her" Sayaka began speaking trying to ignore Kazumi and her "pet".

"Good enough for me! Just remember that you aren’t alone in all of this, and the she’ll need something more than a hero"

"Yeah"


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brief intermission

ANSWER ME YOU REJECT, GAAAH"

She was slammed on the cold hard floor, her friends torn open once more in an effort by Kanna to get her to talk, to no avail.

She began kicking the girl on the stomach and face, she remained motionless, not saying a word or even a grunt.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME…GAAAH, I-I…I’ll be back, I finally figured it out, I have an idea…stay here…." Kanna left the room in a hurry, she didn’t bothered to lock it up or even close it, her footsteps becoming distant as she left the building.

"I think she’s gone you can stand up now" Nagisa said in a hushed tone.

"Are you ready for this Madoka?" Mami asked her with concern.

Madoka nodded silently and stood up with effort and pain, her face remaing neutral, she began walking over to her sewing supplies before picking them up she was interrupted by the small blue dog.

"NO, WE’RE FINE YOU CAN FIX US WHEN WE GET SOMEWHERE SAFE"

She sighed and went to a bag made of the remaining fabric, she put her supplies and some fabric and stuffing before piling all her friends in it.

"I really can’t believe she was stupid enough to just leave the door open" Kyoko said chuckling.

Kanna had been harsh on her, giving her daily beating that left her face swollen most of the time, the black spots were starting to be more frequent on her, she wasn’t given food regularly only when Kanna felt like it, to try to win her back.

"Ok, let’s do this we have to get out go here now, you can do it Madoka you’re a brave girl!" Homura tried encouraging her.

Madoka stumbled through the building until she reached the fire escape and climbed down it before collapsing on the floor.

"YA CAN’T GIVE UP NOW, YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE SHE RETURNS"

She sighed yet again standing up despite the pain she felt, she saw the streets before her, it was dark, she began wandering around with no real plan, she just wanted to get away…


	21. Chapter 21

"Any luck?"

"noope, sorry"

Sayaka and Kazumi sat on a rooftop looking at the sun rise.

"I’m getting worried, what if she killed her while I was in Kazamino, I took longer than planned what was it 2 days, not to mention the time I’m wasting here not looking for her?"

"I don’t think so, she’s really lonely, I don’t think she’d hurt another one like her on purpouse, also don’t beat up yourself you can’t stress yourself too much"

"You didn’t saw her Kazumi…she was so sad a-and she just looked miserable"

"Yeah I can imagine, we’ll help her don’t worry"

"I have plenty to worry about, first Madoka and then Hitomi and Kyoko"

"Sayaka they’re ok, my friends won’t hurt them I swear!"

"Yeah right, Hitomi said she was returning before monday, she’s worried sick about school, so at least I know she’ll have a safe return"

"It’ll all be fine, they don’t hurt a fly…anymore…anyway I’m hungry, let’s go get food!" Kazumi nervously changed the conversation.

They jumped to the street, changing to their street clothes and walking into a nearby store, Kazumi running into the vegetables section looking for ingredients.

"Can I use your kitchen real quick?"

"Yeah sure, I guess my mom is working on a case or something, she’d actually apreciate the food"

"Case?"

"Yeah she’s a cop"

"Oh neat mine’s too!"

"You have a mom?"

"Kinda, she adopted me, she’s a pretty bad cook but Tachibana takes care of that"

"Her husband?"

"Not really, theyre dating now tho!"

"heh, that’s cute actually"

"Are you dating anyone Sayaka?"

She was startled by the sudden question.

"Ehh.not really, I tried getting a boy once…it kinda ended badly…"

"How badly?"

"I sold my soul to a hellcat and nearly turned into a monster"

"Oh…sorry"

"Yeah it’s ok-"

"Are you gonna date Kyoko?"

"W-WHAT?"

"I can tell Sayaaaka"

"Was your hellcat telling you with telepathy?"

"Nah my hair knows" Kazumi said pointing at the strand of hair atop her head "Also he’s not a hellcat"

"Where is it anyway?"

"I sent him to look for your friend or Kanna, I told him to cleanse the soul gem of any girl she found"

"It can do that?!"

"Yeah there were some troubles at first, but Nikko worked them through"

"Uhh ok, do I wanna know?"

"HEY DON’T THINK I DIDN’T SAW YOU, YOU DARE COME HERE AGAIN YOU THIEF"

Their pleasent conversation interrupted by a loud scream from the shopkeeper both girls rushed to see the conmotion, they saw the large man grab the other Madoka by the arm as she was grabbing some candy bars from a shelf, he was shaking her roughly, she made no attempt to defend herself or run away.

"is that her?"

"Yeah she is-OI LEAVE HER ALONE" Sayaka rushed to her aid separating them and standing in front of Madoka.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"SHE’S A THIEF, I’M JUST PROTECTING MY INVESTMENT"

Sayaka was starting to close her fist readying it to punch before Kazumi put herself between them.

"She’s no thief ok, here this is what she owes you right" She said putting a wad of cash on the shopkeepers hand "And this is ours, ok, thank you see ya!" She put another wad on his other hand, grabbed both girls by the hands and rushed out of the door.

Once they were out Sayaka hugged the girl “i.I’m so glad you’re ok…Madoka?”

She stared at Madoka, she was not answering to anything, her eyes were blankly staring at nothing.

"M-madoka?"

She went to her bag and took out a small plushie of a bunny, she lifted it to Sayaka’s face, Madoka spoke doing an impression of Mami’s voice.

"She’s not really feeling well right now, she hasn’t spoken to us in weeks, I-she needs help"


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a rest

They had been in the cab for nearly an hour now thinking that just circling for a while before going anywhere would prevent them from being tracked, Madoka had been silent all this time.

"You girls have an actual destination or do you want me to keep getting the taximeter up?"

"Any idea Sayaka?"

"Yeah! Go to west mikatihara, I’ll give you directions there"

She took out her phone dialing Mami, she knew she could trust her and Nagisa.

"Hello, Tomoe residence, this is Mami speaking"

"oi Mami, are Madoka and Homura there?"

"They just left I’m with Nagisa, why?"

"Listen we’re going there, things wiill get a bit weird ok, see ya"

"Uuuh, ok Sayaka, I’ll see you here"

"WAS IT HER?"

"yeah she was, we’ re heading there…"

"ALL RIGHT"

"Hang on Madoka, we’re getting you somewhere safe"

The girl just nodded silently.

…

They arrived at the apartment complex, Sayaka was holding Madoka close to her while Kazumi jumping around excitedly, Sayaka just shoot her an annoyed look.

"Heh, sorry, inapropiatte I know"

"You’re gonna be alright Madoka, don’t worry"

They climbed the stairs arriving at their senior’s door, Kazumi knocking on it with glee.

"Kazumi let me handle this ok"

"ook! anything I should know?"

"Yeah, Bebe, she’s a bit weird she can turn into a witch"

"She can what?"

The door opened revealing a young girl smiling at them, she had white skin and hair with brightly colored eyes, she was wearing a pink hoodie with cat ears.

"MAMI, SAYAKA AND MADOKA ARE HERE, AND SOMEONE ELSE"

"Hey Bebe, mind if we come in, also, try not to shout so much ok lil cheese?"

"Uh…sure"

The three girls came in with Mami’s voice heard from the kitchen instructing them to take a seat.

Sayaka and Kazumi sat on a large couch while Madoka just stood there like a scolded child, Nagisa began running around her inspecting and ocassionally poking at the girl, she still wasn’t responding.

"Hey Bebe, give her a break will you?"

"I’m sorry" Nagisa moved next to Sayaka and whispered "What happened to her?"

"I’ll tel you once Mami gets here"

Nagisa stood up going over to Madoka grabbing her by the nad and sitting her in another couch.

"Is she the witch, is she a hyades too?" Kazumi whispered to Sayaka.

"No, we fought her once as a witch and she popped out after we defeated her, she told us someone kidnapped her and did some weird things to her, she said something about a...a grief nut I think? Can’t remember exactly what"

"Kanna…"

"What?"

"That’s the things Kanna uses to turn people into witches"

Sayaka began thinking about what that psycopath might have done to Nagisa, her rage began rising with that thought, she looked at Nagisa and Madoka, she was reacting at last, taking the plushies out of her bags to the amazement and wonder of Nagisa.

The kitchen door opened with Mami coming outside carrying a large tray with a teapot and cups, with some cake alongside them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting girls I had to get somethings rea-"

She stoped after watching Madoka, she left the plate on the floor running at her side, she grabbed the girl with concern.

"Madoka are you ok? W-what happened to you?"

There was no answer as the girl stared at the floor avoiding Mami’s face


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brief respite

"Who did that to her…why is there another Madoka in the first place" Her voice was shaky and filled with anger.

They were on the kitchen Mami and Kazumi cooking while Sayaka kept glancing at the living room, where Nagisa was doing her best to get the other girl to react.

"Her name is Kanna, we think is the same person who turned Nagisa into a witch"

"What?" Mami asked incredulously "How do you know"

"I-kinda met her before" Kazumi said with barely contained excitement.

"And as for why there’s two Madokas…well…Homura was afraid that Madoka would die and cloned her-"

"Is this true?"

"WHY WOULD I MAKE THAT UP SHE CAME UP TO ME WITH ALL THIS AND THAT KANNA GIRL TRIED KILLING ME AND HITOMI-"

"YOU INVOLVED HITOMI IN THIS, SHE’S NOT LIKE YOU, SHE CAN’T HEAL EVERYTHING-WHY DIDN’T YOU SAID ANYTHING TO US WE COULD HAVE HELPED"

"I DIDN’T NEEDED ANY HELP I COULD MANAGE BY MYSELF"

"You did came to Kazamino with your friends"

"Friends?"

"Kyoko and a girl insisted on tagging along we brought Hitomi along"

"YOU ENDANGERED HITOMI-"

"SHE KNEW WHAT SHE WAS GETTING INTO"

"Actually from what I saw she was really on edge"

Sayaka just stared anoyedly at Kazumi while she kept cutting vegetables, Mami seemed to at last acknowledge her presence.

"Oh dear I’m sorry, I-my manners, I’m Mami Tomoe and you?" she said as she bowed to the other girl.

"I—I’m Kazumi Subaru-p-pleased to meet you, I-I don’t know if you remember me-her you saved…us once"

"Oh it’s you, I remember you in Kazamino you were wearing a foreign uniform right?"

"YES! I-well she became a magical girl after you rescued her and then by association I became one"

"her?"

"Yeah I’m a clone too of the girl you rescued!"

"Oh dear, this is getting quite confusing-anyway Sayaka, miss Subaru let’s go talk to her I need to see if we can do anything"

They went out of the room, marching towards Madoka who was sitting in the couch with a faint smile while playing with her friends while Nagisa stared at them with amazement.

"Umm…Madoka…how are you, I’m Mami Tomoe it’s a pleasure to meet you"

The girl cluthced on of her plushies close to her not wanting to look at the group.

"Oi Madoka we’re trying to help you this is getting us nowhere" Sayaka said harshly to the girl.

She tightenend her grip on them.

"Sayaka!" Mami said sternly to her friend "Madoka we’re doing this for you please say something"

The girl lifted one of the plushies and spoke with Kyoko’s voice “You two stop being so damn pushy she doesn’t even wants to be here”

Mami was confused by all of this.

"Madoka please we need to get you help and you need to speak to us"

"Ya guys don’t get it don’t ya, she ain’t talking specially to annoying jerks like blueberry"

"Jerk?!" Sayaka said with indignation making Madoka curl up again bringing the plushie close to her.

Nagisa pushed them all aside with determination and sighed “Let me handle this one” 

They all stepped aside not knowing what she might do, she jumped in the couch next to Madoka making her jump a bit in a flash of white light she became a small creature that resembled a doll with a candy wrap for a head and long sleeves with a cape attached to a vest.

"Umm, Kyoko can we talk to Madoka please?"

"I don’t know Bebe, she’s pretty scared right now" Madoka said as her friend.

She snuggled the small fox wrapping her long sleeves around her.

"*sigh* Ok just take it easy on er, she’s a bit jumpy"

"Can they talk to her too?"

"I guess, just tell em to tone it down"

No one knew what did they just saw before Nagisa jumped from the couch turning back into a girl and ran to Mami’s arms.

"Uuh ok…Madoka…what happened why don’t you wanna be here?"

The girl finally faced them speaking to them softly.

"I-I’ll get you guys hurt again…"

"Madoka that won’t happen again I can beat her this time I promise, she won’t take you away this time I promise"

"N-no…just let me go away…it’s better for anyone let the other Madoka have a good life, I don’t deserve what she has"

Kazumi stepped in between them decidedly.

"Hello! My name is Kazumi Subaru and you are?"

"M-Madoka Kaname I-I think"

"You aren’t sure huh? Don’t worry the same happened to me"

Madoka stared at her with confussion.

"I don’t know…I don’t know if I’m the real o-one…I-I just want to know and all of this to stop, I want her to stop huritng my friends I-"

"What if you aren’t the real one?"

"I-I’m a reject..." she said opening her hoodie revealing a torn shirt underneath that let them see the word "REJECT" carved into her skin, Mami and Sayaka could barely contain their anger at this, Mami covering Nagisa's eyes.

"Just think about it, if you aren’t Madoka think of all the people you could be!" Kazumi said as she transformed into he magical girl outfit.

Madoka sat silently watching this peculiar girl.

"Let me tell you a story of a girl who was loved by her friends, she was Michiru Kazusa, she inspired them to do great things, but in the end she died, her friends loved her so much they couldn’t bear to let her go and forgot all the noble things she taught them, they made one after another not being able to get their friend back, one of those girls didn’t knew who she was, they told her she was Michiru but she knew deep in her heart she wasn’t, she became someone as wonderful as her however, as loved, she called herself Kazumi and with did her best to protect her friends from there on trading everything she had for their hapiness, they found the joy and nobility they had forgotten"

She took out a small pack of band aids from her hat placing over the girl’s scar followed by producing a marker from it and drawing smiles and hearts over them.

"I became someone new... I like to think I helped them move on and that they are happy, think about who you are really closely, not those memories you have, just take the good from them and who do you want to be"

The girl sat silently looking at her friends.

"N-no I’m not strong-I-yes I escaped and I fix you guys and I-I…"

"heh thanks Homu, you’re cute too…no you are cuter"

"I-I guess I am funny"

Kazumi walked back to them taking Homura’s journal from her hat and handing it to Mami.

"All the important stuff is in there, I have to go make sure the kitchen isn’t on fire"

…

They all sat at the table eating the dinner Kazumi had made with what she could find, it was fantastic with plenty of cheese she found lying around, all of Madoka’s friends were at the table, Madoka was devouring her plate taking a small break to speak as the yellow bunny

"Thank you Miss Subaru, she hadn’t eaten like this in weeks"

"Heh she has you spot on Mami"

"I guess there’s a certain resemblance" She replied to the blue girl with a grin.

"Madoka I can run you a bath if you’d like to"

"I’F LOFD TFAT MAMI" Madoka said with her mouth full, she swalloed it to speak as the small red fox "Yeah she really needs one"

Kazumi reached inside her hat, it was moving as if something was trapped in it, taking it off she reached inside the hat pulling Jubey out of it, he looked worried and shaken, Mami and Nagisa startled by it’s presence.

"What is it bey?"

"We-we have problems"


	24. Chapter 24

The green haired girl entered the building, it was empty she had left Kazamino earlier than planned,she kept telling herself she had no part in this, but she kept getting worried about that poor girl, once she arrived at Mikatihara she realized something, where did someone like her could get custom made plushies? She remembered a broken down textile factory she saw in the industrial district her father had taken her a couple of months ago while trying to buy the place, it was deemed to run down to ever function again so it was left alone,it was impulsive yes, but she figured she’d just go to see it on the outside maybe peel inside, she found herself inside the building when she found a bunch of food bags piled outside the garbage cans, she kept trying to reach anyone on the phone, Sayaka, Madoka even the cops to no avail something was blocking the signal, she heard a noise behind her, she jumped at it turning around quickly only to see Nikko.

"Oh it’s you, what are you doing here?"

"Sakura convinced us to come, her girlfriend was too impulsive and that there was no way she’d take on Kanna alone"

"All of you are here already?"

"We agreed it was the better option, Shizuki"

"Go get them, I think this is the place that girl was being kept"

"It is, a miracle I found it"

"Yeah, now let’s go before that lunatic retuAAH"

She found herself tangled in strings as she saw the girl before her transform in a flash.

"I can’t believe you were that stupid, I’ll be nice, where is Madoka"

"I-I don’t know" She felt the strings tighten their grip.

"TELL ME"

"I DON’T KNOW" The strings loosened making her fall, Kanna produced a small cylindrical vase from thin air with a bright flash, she saw a bright flash once more, she was trapped in it , she saw Kanna as a large figure now, she felt a rough movement as the enourmous girl began jumping into the rooftops of Mikatihara…

…

Before Jubey had a chance to explain the door bursted open with a blast, Kanna standing on the other side, Madoka scrambling behind Sayaka and Mami while Nagisa froze where she stood.

"y-you?" Nagisa's voice was trembling Mami pushing the small girl behind her.

"Oh Nagisa it’s great to see you again, I’m not here for you however." She turned to Madoka hiding behind her friends both real and plush "I hope you know what’s gonna happen you brat, that goes for you too Kazumi"

"RUN"

Sayaka jumped at her making both girls fall, Sayaka unleashed a volley of punches Kanna evaded before grabbing her by the hair and smashing her face against the floor.

She stood up calmly as Mami did the same.

"You are not welcome here"

Mami said as she pulled a ribbon Kanna had missed that had wrapped around her leg, in a flash of yellow Mami had transformed as well jumping out of the apartment and into the yard dragging Kanna alongside her before slamming her on the concrete floor, Sayaka followed jumping onto the yard while blue light entangled her body, she emerged wielding two cutlasses which she swong at her enemy.

"MAMI TAKE MADOKA AND RUN"

"YOU’RE NOT DOING THIS ALONE"

"GUU-OK LET’S END THIS NOW"

They unleashed a volley of fire and slashes at Kanna who managed to avoid them all as purple light bathed her body

"HOW IS SHE DOING THAT"

A blast of light hit Kanna’s back making her scream in agony.

"SHE CAN COPY THE POWERS OF ANY MAGICAL GIRL SHE COMES INTO CONTACT"

"I BET NONE OF YOU NOTICED ME FOLLOWING YOU AROUND LIKE THE SELF ABSORVED MORONS YOU ARE" Kanna screamed while moving her skirt making blades and muskets fall from it taking a blade to block Kazumi’s attack.

"AND YOU, I’M GLAD YOU’RE HERE YOU LITTLE TRAITOR" Kanna swong the weapong at Kazumi who blocked with her staff.

"I did not betrayed you Kanna, you can come with us, they'll forgive you, you can be with us!"

"YOU DONT KNOW A THING" She yelled as she lifted a musket to shoot Kazumi before she felt a slash on her knees while a streak of blue cut through in fron of her.

"YOU’RE OUT NUMBERED NOW LEAVE HER ALONE"

Kanna let out a scream as hundred of white orbs materiliazed above them, exploding once they hit the ground.

"ARE THOSE TWO psycopaths BACK" Mami shouted in confussion.

"I DON’T KNOW WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BUT SHE’S JUST COPYING HER POWERS, WE CAN DO THIS WE HAVE HER OUT NUMBERED!"

Kazumi and Sayaka rushed at Kanna, Kazumi delivering a blow with her staff that sent her flying into Sayaka’s blade slashing her stomach while Mami lazoed a ribbon around her waist before slamming into the ground.

Kanna summoned a large cannon aiming it at the trio not giving up.

"Tiro…FINAAAAAGH"

Nagisa had apperead in her magical girl form blowing a small trumpet into Kanna’s ear making her stumble while her ears bleed.

"Don’t finish that, you’re not a hero like Mami" the small white girl said angrily while lifting her arms making a horde of small round creatures appear trampling Kanna, she felt a boot dig into her chest and saw a blade pointed at her.

"It’s over" Sayaka said with determination.

"Pfft, you’re gonna kill me, you’re too far up your own ass with your hero of bullshit stuff to kill me, go on do it"

Sayaka raised her blade “DON’T THINK I WONT DO IT, LEAVE NOW AND NEVER RETURN”

"HAHAHAHA, GO ON, KILL ME, YOU CAN’T KEEP US APART, I DARE YOU"

Sayaka began moving her arm down ready to strike but instead a string wrapped around her arm pulling her away making her drop to the floor. 

"TOO SLOW, DON’T WORRY I HAVE CONSOLATION PRESENT FOR YOU"

She took a cylindircal vase cracking it open in a flash with Hitomi appearing afterwards wrapped in strings.

"HITOMI, HOW DI-"

Kanna grabbed her by the hair before putting a small black round object that looked like a grief seed into her forehead making her friend yell in pain.

"AAAAGH" 

"NO, STOP BEFORE SHE TURNS INTO A WI-witch"

…


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finding out

"Hi-Hitomi"

A creature not unlike an iron maiden engraved with Hitomi’s figure on it’s lid stood at the center of the garden.

"Impressive heh, grief nuts, I’m sure you already know Nagisa"

"Nagisa go get Madoka and run away NOW"

"Mami I’m ok I can fight he-"

"NAGISA NOW"

The small girl turned into a large polka dotted worm in a flash of light, the witch opened, tossing chains at Nagisa trapping her and dragging her into it, before she could be fully absorved Mami shot the chains at which point Kanna jumped at her lodging a sword in her spine paralyzing her.

"MAMI!" Kazumi and Sayaka yelled rushing to her friends side, only managing to get trapped by witch’s chains getting dragged into her, Sayaka could see Kanna moving towards the stairs slowly, almost as if she was mocking her.

"NO STAY WAY FROM HER!"

She saw something unexpected, Madoka came out of the apartment, her legs were shaking.

"N-no-I’I’m going just stop"

"You learn fast don’t you" She said as strings shoot from her fingers wrapping around Madoka as she jumped away into the night

"NO, LET HER GO YOU AAH" Sayaka tried shouting as the chains coiled around her knees crushing them, Kazumi grabbed her, she had anchored herself using her staff.

"You have to attack her!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL I’M NOT HURTING HITOMI"

"IT’S NOT HITOMI RIGHT NOW, SHE’LL BE FINE JUST TRY TO HOLD BACK"

"I’M NOT DOING IT"

"SAYAKAAGH" The chains had wrapped themselves around Kazumi’s neck dragging her closer into the monster, Sayaka saw as the lid began closing around her, Mami and Nagisa had been dragged as well, spikes began appearing inside the witch, Sayaka dashed her sword ready, chains tangling her preventing her from reaching her friends, it closed as she saw a small red light blink inside it and she was blinded by the light pink arrows destroying the chains around her, in an instant the girls that moments ago were doomed were by her side now.

An explosion went off inside the witch followed by a barrage of machine gun fire and energy arrows making a smoke screen surround the area, once it cleared she could see Madoka, the one she knew all her life standing there, her trusted bow in her hand covered in thorns and roses, Homura by her side looking coldly at them as she flipped her hair.

"Hey guys, sorry were late!…what happened here?"

"Another one of those pseudo witche-"

She was cut short by Sayaka rushing towards Hitomi laying in the floor, her clothes torn and her face bleeding slightly, she was unconscious, Sayaka pressed her fingers to her throat looking for her pulse.

"Thank god…Homura,Madoka take her to the hospital now"

"I-is that Hitomi, Sayaka whats happening?"

"I’ll tell you later…I-I have to do somethin-"

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING SAYAKA" Kazumi said as she clinged to the blue haired girl. "I’m not letting you do this alone you hear me, she got us by surprise last time, we need to get ready for her, we can beat her and save the other Madoka"

"Other me? Sayaka what’s happeing"

Homura’s eyes widened in shock “Madoka take Shizuki to the hospital, there’s something I need to take care of”

She dissaperead in the blink of an eye

"Like hell you are" Sayaka dashed after her.

"I’ll go get her, oh right Madoka, here read this" Kazumi said grabbing the notebook from the floor and handing it to Madoka before leaping after Sayaka.

"uh…ok…WAIT WHO ARE YOU?…Mami whats happening?" She saw Mami and Nagisa hugging each other tightly "Umm…Mami…MAMI!"

"What is Madoka…I’m sorry…it’s just that"

Madoka lifted Hitomi and handed her over to Mami “Please take care, she needs someone by her side when she wakes up…tell her I’m sorry…I…need to go see Sayaka and Homura don’t kill each other ok and see what just happened” She said with a smile.

Mami and Nagisa stood up, with the older girl wiping the tears from her young friend’s face.

"We will Madoka, don’t be sorry I’m sure she’ll understand" Mami wrapped Hitomi on ribbons softly to make sure she wouldn’t fall during the trip and departed with Nagisa, Madoka jumped to Mami’s wrecked apartment looking around for any clues of what might have happened the small journal still in her hand, she saw an over turned dinner table with a group of plushies laying on the floor, she took two up noticing their resemblance to her friends.

"Hey Sayaka, do you love me?"

"A hero of justice would never love such a badmouth as you Kyoko!"

She said trying to imitate her friends voices giving herself a small chuckle, she felt sad when she noticed how beat up they were, their small bodies filled with small patches and stithces that had broken during the explosion, she used her magic to fix them to an extent, making sure the stuffing was back in and the stiches were repaired.

"There you go guys, it’s the best I could do…who made you anyway, Nagisa?"

She set them back on the floor carefully before standing up looking around the room for more clues, it finally hit her that she had the notebook sitting down to read it.

"…I’m begining this project, it’s a viable alternative to the time loops, the information obtained on previous loops through contact with other magical girl groups proved to be a ray of hope, Madoka I’ll save you as unorthodox as this may be”

"Save me…what?"

"…The first clone is being produced, she is looking identical to her, she has all of her features, i feel bad she’s no longer unique but if the worst comes to pass, she will be again.”

"Clone? Homura what were you doing?"

"…finding a way to implant memories… i feel bad she’s no longer unique but if the worst comes to pass, she will be again…They are as perfect as her…she cannot know….that thing must perish…”

She tried her best to understand, did Homura found a way to clone people…why her of all people…

"Homura what did you do?"

"Madoka Kaname, you are the person that made all of this possible, the center of it all"

"Kyubey?" she turned around and to her surprise a small black incubator sat in front of her, it’s apendages making a small waving gesture at her.

"My name is Jubey and there are somethings you should be told about"


	26. Chapter 26

"WHY-WHy do you keep doing this to me" She felt the blow from Kanna’s fist striking her, her visage a horrifying one now, she didn’t bothered to heal her injuries

"DON’T YOU SEE IT…THEY-THEY’D NEVER ACCEPT YOU"

Kanna’s foot striked her in the head.

"I-ILl make it all ok Madoka…I told you I was getting you your life back, we’re getting it back" She ripped her shirt open making her hands a set of blood red claws with a flash of her soul gem, she dragged them across Madoka’s chest making her scream in pain.

"I missed your voice, there it is…you’re almost there" 

Madoka looked down at her chest, her insides were pitch black a dark sphere inside it it looked gross and dirty a grief seed.

"W-wha-"

Kanna put her hand over Madoka’s mouth.

"Shhh…don’t hurt that little brain of yours…I…I’m getting your life back…we have to get rid of the real Madokafirst…heh…hehaha…we…we’ll be monsters together…"

"N-no…I won’t hurt anyone…I…don’t want my life back if it means hurting someone"

"Y-you’re not getting it, it’s ok…shhh,..it’ll all be alright soon…hehehe"

Kanna went over to hug Madoka, she could hear her sobbing amongst all her laughter. She felt claws sinking into her back making her scream, she saw the black spots on her skin move once more enveloping more of her body.

"…we’ll be monsters together Madoka…."

…

"Let me guess there’s a can of gasoline and some matches in that shield"

Homura turned around to see Sayaka standing in the dark her blade in her hand.

"I figured something was wrong when you were absent for so long, I decided not to investigate, I was enjoying the peace and quiet I should had known you had found something else to clinge to"

"Yeah, Madoka was already taken"

"I protect Madoka from any harm that may befell her physically or emotionally"

"Yeah you "love" her so much of course, what was your plan anyway? Just replace her and hope no one would notice?"

"It is none of your business Miki"

"You killed innocent people…"

"They are not people neither is the thing you insist on "protecting"

"If Madoka had died would they have been people?"

"You insist on protecting her, why, looking for the love you felt you deserved"

"Hey at least I knew him for more than a month"

"You don’t know half of it Miki, I suggest you stay out of this, besides you wouldn’t have been able to make a difference anyway, your mentality is self destructive, you only made things worse for it, I do this for Madoka, her safety is all that matters, I have to carry this burden alone."

Sayaka stood there silently pensive.

"I was so stupid!" She realized how she sounded all this time.

"Good, your chidish behaviour might get you killed you one day Miki, I suggest you alter it"

"I have to tell her"

Homura stopped in her tracks “No, you must not…she might not be able to handle it, may lead her to despair”

"I…screwed this up..big time…I-heh…I’m going to tell her…this has to end…"

She saw Homura in front of her “She must not know”

Homura reached for her shield, Sayaka instinctively tossed her blade into the shifting mechanisms jamming them.

"Miki, stop this now…"

"You were gonna freeze time and get rid of the evidence weren’t you"

"Miki..now" Homura reached inside the shield.

"If you insist"

She took out her blade in an upward motion making gears and sand fly out of the shield.

"NO-WHAT DID YOU DO"

"Gee calm down I’m sure you can fix i-ACK"

She felt Homura’s hand around her neck, “WHY-YOU STUPID CHILD DON’T YOU SEE WHAT YOU JUST DID”

Her normal cold voice gone a frenzied sobbing mess replacing her.

"YOU BROKE IT, SHE’S GONNA DIE BECAUSE OF YOU"

"W.what are you talking about?"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FA-"

Sayaka kneed Homura in the stomach making her release her, she closed her fist ready to hit, stopping herself she knew it would only make things worse.

"Homura-"

"YOU RUINED IT, I-IT WAS GOING SO WELL SHE WAS ALIVE AND SAFE AND HAPPY AND YOU CAME ALONG YOU ALWAYS RUIN IT"

"What?"

"I HAVE TO PROTECT HER FROM THE LIKES OF YOU, I CAN KILL ORIKO OR KIRIKA, I CAN KILL ANY WITCH BUT I CAN’T GET RID OF YOU, YOU ALWAYS MESS THINGS UP"

"Homura calm do-"

"I HAVE TO PROTECT HER, SHE NEEDS ME, SHE NEEDS ME SHE CAN’T DO IT ALONE, I HAVE TO BE THERE FOR HER, WE NEED EACH OTHER…I…"

"oh…"

"Why couldn’t you leave this alone miki, she is danger…she needsme I have to protect her…"

"I can take care of myself Homura"

They both turned around seeing Madoka and Kazumi standing in the door,Madoka had the small black incubator wrapped around her neck and was carrying a large hastly made bag dressed in her normal clothes, she began wandering around the room, covering her mouth to hide her shock at seeing the corpses.

"Y-you did this…but why?"

"I-couldn’t bear to go through it again…I wanted to be with you"

"Did th-they suffered?"

"I-I tried to make it as quick as possible…only two were conscious…please don’t watch"

"I’m so sorry this happened, none of you deserved it…" Madoka said to her deceseased doubles.

Kazumi and Sayaka watched silently as Madoka kneeled down, taking her jacket off covering one of the girls.

"Madoka please go away…don’t watch please"

"Homura…you were gonna replace me…I-understand that it must hurt to lose someone…but why did you thought this was right…let alone try to kill that girl…we’ll fix this don’t worry"

"I’ll take care of her don’t worry I…"

"No…she might not want to see you right now…Sayaka, Kazumi let’s go"

The three girls left the room in a hurry with Homura staying behind, she kneeled in the floor taking out a gun from her broken shield.

"I’ll save her…"


	27. Chapter 27

She had gotten away somehow, she couldn’t remember, she was alone, she left her friends back with Mami to keep them safe, she saw it, home, it had been months since her last attempt at returning here the sunset iluminating the road, she didn’t cared anymore, she just wanted to go home, she saw two people standing on the doorway taking groceries out of a car.

"P-PAPA, MA-MAMA"

She ran towards them limping noticiably.

"MAMA PAPA I-I…" Her voice broke and tears were blurring her vision.

"Madoka, you’re home early, we thought you were with Homura"

She jumped into her parents arms Tatsuya still in his seat at the car smiling at her.

"I-i-i missed you guys so much"

"Missed us, Madoka we saw you in the morning" Her mother said chuckling a bit 

"I missed you too darling" Her father said smiling and chuckling, he took her hood down to run his fingers through her hair.

"I-I…" She couldn’t form sentences anymore the tears were coming out freely now alongside sobbing, she looked up smiling at them, their faces suddenly becoming terrified.

"Madoka…what happened…did someone hurt you?"

"Huh?"

Her mother kneeled down next to hear grabbing her by the shoulders making her shudder.

"Madoka who did this to you" Junko was horrified at what she was seeing, her daughter’s face was scarred and bruised, one of her eyes was swollen and black, she noticed some weird black brusings on her neck, her husband kneeling down as well embracing her daughter.

"Madoka it’s ok, it’ll all be alright, we’ll call the cops an-"

"No…I’m fine…I…"

"MAMA PAPA"

"N-n-no" Madoka tightened her grip on her parents, they let go of her, Sayaka and Madoka were running towards them with Kazumi not far behind.

"Madoka?" Both of the Kaname’s stared at each other in confusion, one of the Madoka’s ran towards them tripping when she arrived standing up in a hurry, she was wearing a poofy pink and white dress with bows all aorund it and bright red heeled shoes, she was carrying a large bag with her.

"Mama, Papa are you ok?"

Madoka jumped at her parents hugging both of them.

"Where is she…?"

She heard sobbing coming from behind her parents, moving through them she finally saw her, the other Madoka she was crying in the floor,her clothes broken.

"W-why-i-just-want to"

"Madoka sweetie what’s going on?" Her mother asked.

"I-want to go-"

"It’s a long story Mama I-I have to talk to her"

She aproached the girl on the floor sitting down next to her tapping her on the head gently making her look up.

"Hello my name is Madoka, i-"

"I-I know th-that…just lea-leave me alone"

"W-what why…I just want to talk!"

"pl-please leave me, she was right, I-I’m a reject"

"A reject? No…listen to me please I-just want to-"

The girl’s tears were starting to become black and inky, Kazumi had told her about this, this was a bad sign.

"Please calm down I-GAH"

She heard a gunshot making her jump on top of the girl, wrapping herself around her, her parents grabbing Tatsuya and running inside the house.

"MADOKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF THERE" Her parents shouted at her.

"NO I-" She saw Homura standing at the end of the road, she could feel the girl twitching beneath her and crying.

"MADOKA STAY AWAY FROM HER, I-I HAVE TO DO THIS"

Madoka saw Sayaka and Kazumi walk towards Homura drawing theor weapons out.

"HOMURA, DON’T MAKE US DO THIS, WE’RE NOT LETTING YOU HURT HER"

"IT, SH-IT’S A THING, IT’LL HURT MADOKA, I HAVE TO END ALL OF THIS NOW!"

"PLEASE JUST STAY AWAY, HOMURA YOU’RE NOT HELPING"

Homura shot again at Kazumi’s feet missing by inches, Madoka felt the girl twitch once more.

"YOU SHUT UP, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT-I-I WON’T BE ABLE TO SAVE HER THIS TIME-I-AAGH"

"j-just let her do it, please" Madoka heard the girl say amongst her sobs.

"HOMURA PLEASE STOP, PLEASE" Madoka lifted her head staring at her friend worriedly, she saw as Homura’s hand pointed the gun at her before struggling and turning it to her own head pulling the trigger making her drop to the floor.

"HOMURA" Madoka and Sayaka shouted with concern rushing to her side while Kazumi ran towards the other girl, before she could reach her a voice echoed through the street.

"See, they rejected you the moment she showed up, they tried killing you, you should pay them back!" A voice was heard.

"kanna…KANNA WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sayaka shouted standing up with her cutlasses drawn out.

"kazumiiiii…hehehe…Satomi’s magic is pretty good…hehehe…poor Homura...went through a lot...and she had a strong mind!…too bad it’s on the pavement now…"

Kanna revelealed herself jumping down from the rooftop her face still sporting the scars from their last battle, she found herself faced with all the girls aiming their weapons at her.

"Do it…do it now,..end our suffering you put us in"

"WITH PLEASURE"

A shot was heard, blood splashing on Madoka’s faces, she saw Homura standing behind Kanna, blood dripping down her face, she pressed one of her hands against her face.

More shots were heard making all the girls duck, Kanna fell to the floor.

"Homura…"

She turned around shooting the other Madoka, Sayaka dashed trying to move the gun away from the intended target, making the bullet fly into the girls rib causing her to scream in pain.

"STAY WAY FROM ME MIKI, LET ME END THIS"

Sayaka tackled Homura making her drop her gun, Kazumi and Madoka running towards the other Madoka.

"w-why..j-just leave me…"

"Madoka remember all we talked about, you-"

"DON’T LISTEN TO HER, SHE TOLD YOU LIES, YOU SAW HOW QUICKLY THEY ABANDONED YOU…GIVE THEM NO CHOICE…MAKE THEM ACCEPT YOU…" Kanna stood up, strings began racing around her face barely putting it back together

"n-no"

" I-HMMPH" 

Kanna shoot a ribbon at Madoka’s mouth.

"YOU-DONT GET TO TALK TO HER"

"GAAAAAAAAAH"

The girl stood up her bones bursting out of her hands pitch black talons now, her back arching unnaturally, tendrils emerging from her hip flowing down like a dress the black veins pulsating rapidly making the band aids Kazumi had applied fell off her and all the color in her eyes had left them only her pupils remaining.

"PLEASE…I…WANT…ALL OF THIS…TO STOP"


	28. Chapter 28

She was on the cold hard floor, sobbing everything hurt, she just wanted it all to be over but no one would help her, she never felt more alone, more hurt, maybe she could end her own misery, everyone’s misery, no one would feel rejected, no one would be alone anymore, no one would be hurt again…

"NO" She shouted swinging her arms wildly slashing the other Madoka making her fall back, she saw the scars in the other girl, bleeding, she had hurt someone, she only was gonna hurt her…no she wanted to help…but no one could.

"N-no…I’m sorry…I…I…AAAAAAAH" Another scream strong enough to shatter windows and make everyone cover their ears in pain, she heard her brother’s cries, she turned to see her parents cowering in fear.

"T-They are afraid of you, all of them, I’m not, I’m a monster like you…we can be together..make them all pay for their sins…"

Kanna raised her arms tangling Homura in ribbons she summoned, her arm being forced to stretch, she raised a musket aiming it Homura’s hand.

"n-no…please…" Her eyes producing more black tears.

"I told you…I’d make it all ok"

"TIRO…FINALE" A blast hit Kanna bathing her in yellow energy, she stood up after it, her skin smoking and burned.

"T-Tomoe"

Mami had appereared alongside Nagisa perched in the barrel of a cannon..

"Stay away from all them" She said sternly as she leaped from the cannon walking towards Kanna angrily.

Kanna jumped at her producing claws from her sleeves slashing her across the face,

The five girls battled Kanna, distracting her from the Madokas.

"It’s my chance now" Madoka turned to face her double. "Ok we have to talkGAAH" She felt another slash across her chest, she had to be stopped, she was gonna hurt more innocent people, she had to stop.

""WAIT STOP I DON’T WANNA HURT YOU" Madoka kept dodging her attacks, not hitting or shooting at her.

"i-i’m so sorry" She turned around to face her parents walking towards the house. "i-i’m sorry…i don’t want to do this…i’m sorry"

She saw Madoka inflate her dress flying towards her knocking her into a wall.

"OH GOD I’M SO SORRY ARE YOU OK?"

She kept walking towards the family her not answering, trying to make herself look as intimidating as possible, she saw Madoka jump infront of her parents raise her bow, finally…she slammed it into the floor, encasing her family with a large pink bubble that had roses flowing through it.

"Ok listen please calm down I don’t want to hurt you"

"p-please…i…want…i just want to…" she kept slashing at the other girl as she did her best to dodge the attacks.

…

"AAAAH" Sayaka tackled Kanna preventing her from shooting Kazumi, Kanna responded by impaling her with a blade barely missing her soul gem.

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD BY NOW, HOW ARE YOU STILL UP" Homura yelled in anger shooting a small rifle at Kanna until it was empty.

"Miki’s magic is most useful, Akemi" She was gone in a blink before reappearing behind her. "As yours"

Homura barely dodged a swing from a spear Kanna had materialized in a bright red flash.

Nagisa attacked her in her witch form managing to slam Kanna into the ground, she was not fazed by this, Kazumi leaped ready to slam her staff into her, Kanna shoot ribbons tangling Mami and dragging her to serve as a shield Kazumi barely avoiding hitting her.

"Just stop, it’ll be less painful for everyone if you do"

"MAKE US" She felt a ball hit the back of her head, turning around to see a large group of magical girls, the pleiades saints even if some of them were missing, Kyoko and a small green haired girl.

"Oh, as if this day wasn’t going good enough…aww not all of you are here"

"Kanna please stop this now" a black haired girl with glasses and with an outfit like a nun demanded.

"Don’t make us kill you" Saki said pointing her riding crop at her.

"Yeah this a-holes are very good at that" Kyoko said in a mocking voice "I’m willing to lend a hand with ya tho"

"Oh what happened, did Satomi and Mirai didn’t wanted to come, or were you afraid they’d began killing everyone indiscriminately"

The girls from Mikatihara paused to catch their breathes.

"We should go to Madoka, help he-" Homura was interrupted by Mami.

"No we’re dealing with her first, she’s a danger to everyone here"

"Shut up you freaking lunatic" Kaoru said as she dribbled a ball, reading it to attack.

"Afraid I was gonna turn them into witches hehehehe, they were easy targets last time, I understand you"

"KANNA" Nikko jumped infront of the group walking towards her own double, while Kyoko went to her friends.

"Sorry we took so long, I had to go get somethings, how’s Hitomi?"

"In the hospital what the hell was so important you left her alone"

"Gee I’m sorry I went to get grief seeds I had stashed, sides it was you who abandoned us and landed her in the freaking hospital"

"Look I’m sorry, we’ll talk later let’s just focus on Kanna"

Yuma aproached Homura pressing her hands on her head, a green light shone making the bullet hole Kanna had left dissapear.

They saw as both Nikko and Kanna stared at each other, Nikko looking into Kanna’s deformed face, barely resembling her own now.

"W-what do you want" Kanna said barely hiding her contempt.

"I-I wanted to apologize-"

"APOLOGIZE, I KILLED A LOT OF PEOPLE, I RUINED EVERYONE’S LIVES, I SCREWED SOMEONE’S LIFE BECAUSE I’M A SELFISH IDIOT" Kanna mocked her.

"It’s not like that…I wanted you to be happy…I wanted you to be all I ever wanted to be like"

"HAPPY, YOUR PARENTS TREATED ME LIKE A STRANGER…THEY THOUGHT I HAD A DISEASE…I WAS INSANE…I COULDN’T SLEEP KNOWING SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH ME…WHEN THAT THING TOLD ME THE TRUTH I…I…YOU WERE USING ME…YOU NEVER CARED FOR ME…I WAS NOTHING BUT A TOY YOU GREW BORED OFF"

Kanna lunged at Nikko grabbing her by the throat, before anyone could intervene red light shone from Kanna’s outfit making several duplicates appear each carrying a cutlass and a musket.

"Rosso Phantasma?" Sayaka asked her friend.

"Yeah, we’re fucked…"


	29. Chapter 29

They ignored the battle raging behind them, Madoka trying to avoid her double’s attacks, she could see her crying as her arms swong trying to hit her.

"p-please stop me…i don’t want to hurt you"

"I don’t want to hurt you either please calm down!" She dodged another attack jumping over the girl, she landed near the bag she was carrying earlier making a dash towards it.

Her double ran after her ready to attack, Madoka reached inside the bag taking something out and putting it in front her, the other girl stopping by inches.

"s-sayaka"

She saw a small blue plushie, her body filled with stitches and patches.

"i-i’m sorry i messed up again"

"It’s ok Madoka, we’re here for you" she heard her friend say

"p-please don’t look at me…i-i-i’m…"

"very pretty actually m-Madoka" Madoka had taken out a small black cat with braids and glasses.

"n-no I…i…"

"Madoka it’s ok you’re not a monster" Her own Mami said.

"I-I hurt people…i tried hurting Mama and Papa and Tatsu-"

"You didn’t meant it and they’re ok, please Madoka calm down…" a small white mouse said to her.

"I’m a monster…"

"No ya ain’t you’re just scared, it’s ok"

She hugged them all cautious at first then tightly her tears falling on them a bright pink light shone for a moment, she lifted her head to see Madoka in her normal clothes, joining them.

"I’m sorry that all of this happened to you, I promise you are not alone, my friends are yours and I’m sure Mama and Papa will be glad to have you at home, you can be Madoka if you like, I’m sure you’d be better than me at that"

"I-I…" Kazumi’s words came back to her "n-no…I…don’t know…who..I want to be…or what I wanna do…"

"You can be with us until you decide, we can help you, you are not alone, your friends can stay too!"

"I…want to keep them safe…I don’t want anyone else getting hurt because of me" she turned to see the fight, Kanna was putting up a fight her doubles not letting anyone get to her.

Madoka did something with her soul gem making the shield around her parents dissappear they ran towards them.

"Madoka are you ok what’s going on, who is she?"

"Don’t worry about it, she is ummm…still havent decided?"

The girl just moved her head.

"Mama Papa she is my friend, she’s been thru a lot and she is hurt can she stay with us?"

"Uhh…ok…what’s her name?"

"I…don’t know" The girl said hiding her face from the group.

"Let me take care of that" Madoka took her soul gem and pointed it at her double, it shone bright pink, in a flash, the other girls injuries looked less severe her fingers had returned to their original size, tendrils no longer in her body only scars from where they used to be, her grief seed still in her chest.

"Don’t worry about it, we’ll help right guys?"

"Sure,Madoka what’s going on?"

"Uhh it’s a long story, Homura made her to replace me incase I died…it sounds weird I know"

"So she’s like you"

The girl nodded.

"Well if she’s anyhting like you she’s welcome here…" her mom said firmly trying to hide her confussion.

"i-i missed you"

Junko couldn’t keep watching the poor girl suffering, embracing her alongside her husband.

"I’m sorry if I was a bit rude, everything will be ok"

"c-can they stay with us?" She said as she lifted her friends.

"Sure!" her dad answered her.

Several shots were heard, closer to them than the ones from the battle, the shots hit Madoka and Tomohisa making them fall in pain and bleeding.

"NO" Both Junko and the girl shouted.

Kanna stood there with several muskets floating in the air aiming at them.

"N-No, she’s mine stay away


	30. Chapter 30

Sayaka had managed to slip between the doubles to fight Kanna, their blades clashed drawing sparks, any cut either made on the other was ignored, her friends were battling the doubles, Kyoko, Kaoru and Umika battling one, the two girls impaling the double on their spears with Kaoru charging energy in her leg and delivering a kick that obliterated the double. Yuma hit one of the doubles with her mace only enraging her, she was pinned down by the attacker’s boot before a large worm with a clown face bit the double’s head off before it returned inside Nagisa.

"uuugh, never doing that again"Nagisa said spitting, Yuma just gave a thumbs up to her new friend,

"Thank you!" 

"HERE I’M A TARGET I’M A TARGET" Kazumi yelled at one of the doubles drawing fire from Saki and Mami allowing the girls to focus their attack on the double.

"COLPO DI TUONO"

"TIRO FINALE"

A blast or energy and lighting struck the Kanna double, leaving only her charred remains behind.

"KANNA STOP THIS MADNESS NOW" Nikko yelled attacking Kanna with a crowbar slipping past the doubles.

"REALLY A CROWBAR" Sayaka asked baffled by her choice in weapons.

"IT WORKS OK"

Kanna ingored both of them making more diamond barriers to keep them away, she materialized several muskets levitating them in the air.

"N-no…"

….

Junko held her husband and son in her arms, she saw her daughter stand up in front of her bleeding her outift was once more the pink and white one.

"s-she’s mine…you are no good for her…she’s mine…"

"…please stop this I don’t wanna hurt you" Madoka raised her bow pulling back her hand and making an arrow appear.

"hehehehe" Kanna fired another volley at her family making Madoka jump, receiving all of it.

"MADOKA" Junko yelled wanting to go to her daughtes side but not wanting to leave her husband and son alone with a lunatic.

Sayaka burst through the barrier tackling Kanna with Nagisa and Yuma behind them.

"YUMA BEBE TAKE TOMOHISA TO THE HOSPITAL"

"WHAT WE’RE NOT LEAVING YOU GUYS"

Mami apperead behind Sayaka

"NAGISA DO IT NOW!"

Both girls looked at each other Yuma grabbed Tatsuya and Nagisa turned into a worm again carrying Tomohisa.

"MISS KANAME, HOP ON"

"NO"

"MISS KANAME PL-"

"NO I’M STAYING WITH MY DAUGHTER"

"BU-"

"GO"

Kanna began aproaching the girl, Junko ran to her, putting herself between Kanna and the girl.

"no, please stay back m-Mama she’s-"

"Listen to me I can’t say I really know you but…you trust me and…and this girl is hurting you and I’m not letting her lay on a finger on you"

"awww, Madoka do you actually believe her?"

Kanna took one of the muskets aiming it at Junko, she put her finger on the trigger, before she could pull a disc sliced through her arm, severing her tendons making her drop the musket.

"KANNA PLEASE STOP THIS MADNESS NOW!" Nikko appeared wielding her crowbar and a disc in her hands.

"Shut up…you can’t tell me what to do…i’m not your puppet...I'm not your tOY"

"KANNA PLEASE I-I JUST WANTED THE BEST TO YOU" Nikko said to her double tears escaping her eyes, her strings sweing her arm back together. Junko took Madoka and the girl taking them inside what left of the house, more doubles apperead to make sure no interfered.

"The best…hehehe…you just…YOU JUST ABANDONED ME…LEFT ME…WHILE YOU RAN OFF TO HAVE FUN WITH FRIENDS WHILE I-EVERYONE THOUGHT I WAS A FREAK THEY KNEW I WASNT YOU, I COULDn’t be you..I tried…I wanted it more than nothing than that…but they knew…I was a failure…you could have checked on me or something" A string shoot into Nikkos throat, Kanna dragged her closer taking the crowbar away from her.

"DON’T TOUCH HER" Saki rushed to her friends aid reading her riding crop before it was blocked by Kanna.

"You were gonna hit me with that Saki, you know I’m not Kazumi"

"HOW DARE YOUAAAG!" Diamond chains came from the floor tying Saki high in the air.

"Now if you don’t mind-"

"KANNA STOP THIS!" She found herself surrounded by Magical girls, she responded before anyone could attack by summoning more of the diamonds trapping everyone.

"You guys are rude, now if you don’t mind…" She lifted the crowbar…


	31. Chapter 31

Junko looked over her daughter, she was bleeding and the gem in her chest was turning pitch black, she was in pain.

"What’s happening? Is she gonna be ok?"

"y-yes, don’t worry I-I GAAAH"

"i”m sorry this is all my fault, i should have let Homura kill me when I first arrived"

"N-no, d-don’t say that, you are a beautiful p-person…i’m glad you are here" Madoka said smiling towards her "never let anyone…tell you otherwise…you have great friends and…they love you…and we want you to be ok…"

"I only get them hurt"

"because they care about you…they don’t mind it..they know one day you’ll protect them as well…you are unique and…AAAH" her body coiled in pain.

"Madoka sweetie it’ll all be ok"

"Mama…I’m sorry I didn’t told you about this…"

"Is there anything we can do…oh god Madoka"

"I’m sorry…" The other girl said, crying now.

"Madoka…Madoka!" She turned around, her Sayaka was talking to her, she went to her friends.

"Her soul gem is dirty…"

"y-yeah becuase of me…"

"NOW AINT THE TIME FOR SELF PITYING"

"sorry"

"M-Madoka you ca-can help her…"

"h-how"

"You have a grief seed!"

"y-You’re right! I can help someone! I can do it!"

"Madoka are you sure of this, we don’t know what might happen to you" 

"Yeah, you have to be careful"

"I’m sure" She stood up grabbing one of the discarded muskets running towards her mother and Madoka, she handed the musket to Junko.

"What-what do I do with this"

"I-I can save her…I might turn into a witch again…in case I can’t control myself…I know I really didn’t knew you…but thank you for giving me good memories to hang on to" She said smiling, she took her hands to her chest ripping out the grief seed from her chest and aproaching it to Madoka’s soul gem cleaning it.

"T-thank you…but…why…you’ll become a witch"

"…no…i-i’ll keep you and Mama and everyone safeAAAH" She clutched her stomach in pain, it was happening again.

"INCUBATOR" She yelled, in an instant two cat like figures apperead behind them, one white one black.

"Madoka Kaname, I see Homura Akemi went through with her secret project, she did her best to hide it from us, what is it you desire" The white one said

"Not you…IAAAH…i-i meant him" She said pointing at the black one, Jubey pointed one of his arms to his face.

"me?"

"Ye-yes, Jubey can you form a contract?"

"Huh…I never considered the posibility…there is no harm in trying I suppose"

"I’m more qualified to acomplish the task what wish will make your soul geaaaaah" She grabbed the small white creature tossing it aside.

"Not you"

"Uhh ok, what do you wish for…"

"Makane…I want to be Makane"

"Peculiar name for a peculiar girl…with what wish will your soul gem shine"

"I want to protect my friends, I want to save them, I want to repay them for their kindess"

"Your wish is my command" the incubator's oval in his head shone bright red, his arms shining white reaching inside the girl a small pink gem came out of her…


	32. Chapter 32

Nikko’s face was drenched in blood her crowbar fell next to her covered in her own blood, she tried to move, her hands were pinned down to the floor by swords.

"k-kanna ple-" a cough interrupted her followed by a boot to the face.

The girls around her tied to crosses made from Kyoko’s diamonds.

"I’m sorry I got you all into this mess" Sayaka said breaking the silence between the girls.

"Ya can apologize once you got us out of it" Kyoko said sarcastically.

"It’s ok Sayaka we’AAAAH" Kazumi said before being interruped by Kanna’s strings dragging her to the floor.

"Kazumi…you can be with me and Madoka…I forgive you" Kanna whispered as she wrapped herself around Kazumi her gem shinning white"You have to…get rid of some baggage before"

Kazumi began walking towards Saki who was lowered to her level.

"Saki…I’m sorry…I…Kanna don’t make do this" Her limbs moving despite her best effort not to.

"KANNA LET HER GO"

"To…no…tocco…NO I WON’T…TOCCO DEL MA…"

She reached to grab her soul gem her own hand glowing.

"KANNA PLE-TOCCO DEL…MA-" 

Before she could extract the soul gem a blue blurr tackled her taking her away from Saki while a red blurr tackled Kanna slashing her across the chest.

"what-WHO-" Kanna was interrupted by a swarm of small white mice freeing everyone with a yellow blurr moving quickly taking everyone from the crosses, a figure jumped on top of one of the crosses.

"N-NO"

"Kanna…please stop this now, no one more has to be hurt"

It was the girl, clad in a red jacket with a white shirt and a bow tie with a large black bowtie with a small pink gem on it, tan shorts that revelead stripped red and black socks ending at a pair of black knee boots with a buckle on them and a black top hat atop her twintailed hair completing the outfit.

"YOU-WHY DID YOU DO THIS"

"I don’t want you hurting anymore innocent people"

"INNOCENTS-THEY ARE NOT INNOCENT"

"They did nothing to you, not Papa or Madoka or Hitomi"

"MADOKA…YOU…"

"I’m not Madoka…my name is Makane…and I’m gonna stop you"

Kanna lunged at her being blocked by by the red blurr finally seeing a red fox with a black bow, it slashed her across the face making her yell in pain the red blurr revealing a blue dog which bit her face.

"YOU THINK…YOUR STUPID FRIENDS ARE GONNA DO ANYTHING TO ME YOU REJECT" She dashed towards Makane brushing the animals away Makane dodging barely.

"Mado-Makane, h-her hat!" She turned to look at it, they all had been attacking the circles on her outfit "HER SOUL GEM, GO FOR IT"

"No…I’m not killing her…"

Kanna drew Sayaka’s swords charging at Makane with them, she kept dodging taking a whip out to entangle Kanna’s swords taking them away, she drew muskets blasting at Makane.

"Kanna please don’t!"

Kanna continued her assault, rushing towards Makane grabbing her by the collar pointing the musket at her.

"Go ahead fight me…fight me…you belong to me…you and Kazumi are my right…you can’t leave me alone…"

She shoot strings dragging Kazumi to them , Sayaka drew her sword running at them.

"SAYAKA NO" Makane shouted at her friend. "Sayaka I can do this trust me"

Sayaka hesistated for a moment before retreating “Take Madoka and Mama to the hospital now”

"I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE" Her mother yelled.

"Miss Kaname we have to go"

"Mama please do it…I beg you…I have this"

Junko sighed and ran off with the group only Nikko remaining behind.

"Y-YOU WHY DO YOU ABANDON ME…I COULD HAVE GIVEN YOU ALL"

"B-But you didn’t…"

"I…I-I…"

"Kanna…I’m sorry things didn’t happened the way you wanted and you needed someone but…but I-this wasn’t the way…"

"YOU SHUT UP I-I…heh of course…I know the way…" Her soul gem shined white…summoning a mass of white orbs in the sky…

"We’re gonna be together somehow…"

"NO YOU WON’T HURT HER" The small black cat jumped from underneath Makane’s hat slashing Kanna’s hat cracking her soul gem.

"YOU STUPID SHI-" The orbs fell down, the fox and the dog took Kazumi and Makane getting them away from the blast.

"KANNA!" Nikko and Makane ran toward her, she was lying in the floor her body burned.

"Y-y-uo…I just wanted us to be happy"

"Kanna I gave you everything I’m sorry it didn’t turned out the way we intended…"

"n-nooo…you…li…"

Her soul gem shattered leaving a lifeless body behind.

Kazumi walked up to Makane embracing her with her cape.

"Let’s go ok, I think your parents might want to see you"


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final

She woke up, the bright light from the room making it hard to open her eyes at first she looked to her side to see all her friends cuddled beside her, Madoka on the other side of the couch, her mother staring at her.

"W-what happened?"

"Makane?"

"huh yeah Kazumi told me she named her self by mixing her first and last names and I thought I could do that too-"

"It’s a beautiful name" She said smiling at her new daughter.

"uuugh…" Madoka shifted in the couch she slept in opening one eye.

"Is Papa awake?"

"The doctors say to give him more time to rest, he can’t take a barrage of fire and just brush it off"

"I’m sorry for not telling you earlier"

"We’ll talk about that later"

Her friends entered the waiting room, taking seats next to them, Yuma and Nagisa grabbing some of the plushies and playing with them.

"How are ya feeling kid..I’m Kyoko by the way"

"I know you Kyoko"

"Yeah right sorry I still don’t get used to all this"

"It’s ok…How is Hitomi?" She asked with concern for her friend.

"I’m alright not thanks to Sayaka" She walked into the room her arm in a cast and a sling. 

"I already apologized for leaving you alone I’ll make it up to you"

"Yeah you better do…How are you feeling Madok-"

"Makane"

"Oh right sorry…"

"I’m fine…I’m sorry you got hurt"

"It’s ok, maybe if someone didn’t abandoned me with a bunch of kill-"

"They are not killers"

"We kinda are Kazumi" Nikko said with regret in her voice, Makane jumped when she heard her voice. "I’m sorry Makane this is all my fault I-"

"It’s ok, you just made her, you didn’t meant her to harm anyone…"

"Yeaah"

"So Madoka, Makane what are you gonna do?" Kazumi asked with interest.

"I-I don’t know may-"

"She’s staying with us, would you like that?"

"Yes, a lot!" She nodded hapily and smiling.

"OUCH, BEBE BE CAREFUL"

"AAAAH"

They turned around to see Kyofox moving around.

"THOSE THINGS CAN TALK?" Sayaka said with surprise.

"YOU CAN HEAR THEM…GUYS THEY CAN HEAR YOU"

"A side effect of your wish Makane" Jubey added.

"GUYS, I-I’M SO HAPPY"

"Us too Makane, we’re gonna go home at last"

"Hell yeah, I told you you were gonna make it"

She kept holding them in a hug, they pretended being inanimate when a doctor went into the room.

…

"Madoka wait" As they left the hospital they were stopped by Homura, Makane getting behind Madoka.

"What is gonna happen to her?"

"Homura can we speak in private?"

"Of course"

Both girls stepped aside to a small garden in the hospital.

"Homura…I want to thank you for everything you’ve done to me"

"Y-you’re weclome Madoka I do no-"

"But I don’t want you to go near her again"

"Madoka she is a danger to you she tried to attack you"

"She was desperate, she meant us no harm…why, why did you tried to kill her why did you hid her from us"

"I was afraid of what might happen"

"Homura…you’re still my friend ok…just don’t…don’t go near her ok"

"I…I’m sorry…"

"Apologize to her Homura…I’ll see you at school..." She hugged her friend and departed Homura watched as she left, becoming more distant.

…

They arrived home Tomohisa walking with the aid of a cane,he had to reassure Madoka and his new daughter that he was ok, some of the walls in the house had been taken down during the fight but it was still in good condtion, they’d just need some new furniture, Madoka took Makane upstairs, she knew where she was going her room, filled with plushies, it was pink and she saw her old bed.

"Where am I staying?"

"Right here!"

"But this is your room"

"Yeah it’s ok, I want you to have it while we get you a proper room, the house is gonna need some remodeling anyway…do you want anything to eat…something tells me we’ll have to order tonight tho…heh"

"Uuh sure! Any food is great right about now, right guys?"

"Heck yeah, unless Mami doesn’t wants me to eat now"

"You can go ahead Kyoko"

Makane stood up grabbing all her friends as she marched towards the kitchen with Madoka.

…

"NAKAZAWA IF A GIRL RETURNS YOUR CAR AND DIDN’T FILLED THE TANK WOULD THAT BE REASON TO LEAVE HER"

I-I don’t have a car mi-“

"NAKAZAWA ANSWER"

"NO I’D JUST ASK FOR THE MONEY TO FILL IT MYSELF"

Homura slouched in her chair scribbling in her notebook making a small list that read “How can I apologize”

"Good, girls don’t go out with boys who nitpick every single detail about you, anyway class as you all know these past months have been crazy, first a fellow student having an unfortunate accident-"

"Don’t worry about miss Kazuko I’m doing fine" A brown haired girl with an eyepatch and with a prosthethic arm interrupted her while doodling on her notebook.

"We’re glad youre with us again Kirika…anyway the storm that devastated part of our beloved city and some dissapperances that we are all praying that those girls return safely, but I’m glad to give you a good announcement this time, a new student is joining us today, she is actually family of one of our own classmates, girls if you’d like to come in."

Madoka opened the door slowly peeking her head in, she looked at Sayaka who was sitting between Kirika and Homura putting her arms around her and nodding towards her giving her the ok to come in.

"Ok…umm guys…she’s been through a lot so be nice to her ok, you can come in!"

Makane went into the room, her hair tied in a sidetail with one of Madoka red ribbons a band aid over her nose with a cat hood that belonged to Nagisa covering her head with bangs falling from it covering her face, she was wearing the usual Mikatihara school uniform.

"H-Hello…my name is Makane Kaname…it’s a pleasure to see you agai-meet you!" She said with a smile and waving at them.


End file.
